


Moonlight Catasthrope

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Kimetsu no Yaiba Hogwarts!AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animagus, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Period-Typical Racism, Quidditch, REALLY SLOW PLOT, Slow To Update, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Werewolf Turning, Wolfsbane Potion, slow plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: "... Ya? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Genya, menyadari bahwa kakaknya perlahan beringsut mendekatinya. "Kenapa kalian bersikap seakan-akan aku akan mati besok -- tunggu, itu bukan masalahnya kan?"Tamayo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Genya-san," ujarnya memulai, "Kau diserang manusia serigala."Dunia Genya terasa runtuh di depan matanya.(DISCONTINUED)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ini fic RengoTan dengan one-sided GenTan  
\- BUKAN FIC INCEST  
\- GENYA-CENTRIC

Sebuah bunyi 'poof!' terdengar dari dalam kantor Tsugikuni Michikatsu. Ia mendongak, menatap Douma, manusia serigala yang sebelumnya tidak ada di situ, kemudian mengabaikannya, membiarkan Kaigaku yang duduk di seberang mejanya tetap terpana melihat kemunculan pemuda berambut tak beraturan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu manusia serigala bisa melakukan apparate," komentar Michikatsu sambil mengecek lembaran perkamen di atas mejanya. Douma tertawa ringan.

"Aku merasa tersanjung, Kakushibo-dono memujiku sejauh itu," balasnya sambil menyeringai tipis. Michikatsu mendongak tak senang.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu di sini," gertaknya. Douma mengangkat alis dan mulutnya membentuk 'oh' tanpa suara, kemudian tercekikik sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kaigaku.

"Bukankah bocah ini juga akan bergabung, Kakushibo-dono? Ah- maaf, maksudku Michikatsu-dono. Bukankah tidak masalah menyebutmu itu di depannya?"

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" sela Michikatsu mengabaikan pertanyaan Douma. Manusia serigala itu menggumam perlahan dan mengusap darah dari sudut mulutnya. "Bagaimana, yah...?"

***

Genya tersedak, bahkan udara yang ia hirup terasa menyakiti dadanya. Darah masih mengalir deras dari luka di dada kanannya. Tak ada suara yang bisa ia keluarkan selain bunyi serak seperti hewan yang tercekik.

Matanya tidak fokus, tapi ia masih bisa melihat sosok kabur berambut putih menghampirinya, meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia tangkap pada sosok lain.

***

"... Berhasil, sih. Cuma ya, yang kena bukan yang sulung. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi rupanya ia datang ke hutan dengan teman-temannya, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko ditangkap begitu," kata Douma, mengamati noda darah di ujung jarinya dan menjilatnya.

Michikatsu mendongak mendengar laporan Douma dengan kernyitan dalam di wajahnya. "Apa- jadi siapa yang kau gigit?"

Douma menelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata, seakan memori itu sudah lama ia lupakan.

Ia menjentikkan jari dan tersenyum. "Adiknya."

***

"Sanemi! Sanemi- jauh-jauh, Sanemi! Kyoujuro, panggil Tamayo-san! Sanemi! Berhenti!" Sabito berusaha menjauhkan Sanemi yang kalap dari tubuh Genya yang ditahan oleh Giyuu. Sabito mengerti cukup banyak tentang manusia serigala, dan ia sama sekali tak ingin ada di antara mereka yang menyentuh genangan darah Genya sekarang. "Kyoujuro! Cepat!" teriaknya, mengiringi langkah kaki Rengoku yang semakin menjauh.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan, Gryffindor brengsek! Genya-!" Sabito menggeram tanpa membalas protes Sanemi dan berakhir harus memitingnya ke tanah.

"Tenang dulu, Sanemi! Kyoujuro sedang memanggil Tamayo-sa- Aduh!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Lepaskan!"

Giyuu memandangi kedua remaja itu dengan cemas, namun tak ingin menginterupsi tanpa melepaskan Genya. Anak itu sempat memberontak ketika lengannya ditahan Giyuu, tapi akhirnya melemahkan diri dan hanya berbaring di sana sembari mengerang pelan menahan sakit.

Giyuu tidak bisa membantu lebih lagi daripada itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan saat itu hanyalah menunggu Rengoku kembali dengan bantuan.

***

"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja anak itu? Kecerobohanmu bisa membuat kita semua ketahuan," tanya Michikatsu, tapi nadanya tak terdengar sepanik kata-katanya.

"Kan sudah kubilaaang, kakaknya langsung menyerbuku begitu aku menggigit adiknya ... dan dua anak Gryffindor itu laju sekali larinya -- aku tidak mau tertangkap," balas Douma acuh tak acuh.

Michikatsu menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah, pergilah. Kalau anak yang kau gigit dibawa ke bangsal rumah sakit, aku dan Ubuyashiki akan dipanggil ke sana dan kau tidak boleh terlihat di dalam kantorku," perintahnya.

"Aye aye, ketua," balas Douma dengan menirukan gerakan hormat sebelum membuka jendela, melompat, dan menghilang di tengah dinginnya malam. Dengan satu lambaian tangannya, Michikatsu menutup jendela itu, membuat kantor kembali sunyi dengan tiadanya suara tiupan angin malam.

Ia berbalik dan menatap anak Slytherin di depannya dengan mata tak berekspresi, seakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu tak pernah terjadi. "Jadi, Kaigaku, aku ingin tahu alasanmu bergabung kemari. Dan jujur saja, aku tak pernah punya minat terhadapmu, jadi pastikan alasanmu memuaskan."

***

Begitu Genya menghilang, dibawa oleh Yushiro dan Tamayo ke bangsal rumah sakit meninggalkan yang lainnya masih di hutan, Sabito akhirnya melepaskan kekangannya pada leher Sanemi, setengah menduga anak Slytherin itu akan melompat dan menghajarnya. Tapi Sanemi hanya terduduk di sana, matanya nenatap nanar ke tempat di mana Genya barusan terbaring.

"Sabito...? Apa dia kita bawa pulang ke sekolah?" tanya Giyuu, perlahan mendekati pacarnya dan menggenggam tangan murid Gryffindor itu. Sabito terdiam, menatap Sanemi, yang tampaknya tidak sadar bahwa air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Sabito merapatkan bibir dan memberi isyarat pada Giyuu untuk menunggu sebelum berjongkok di hadapan Sanemi dan perlahan meletakkan tangannya di atas lutut remaja itu. "Sanemi? Dengar aku, Genya akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja, ditangani Yushiro dan Tamayo-san."

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja, kalian berdua," tambah Giyuu pelan, dan itulah yang berhasil membuat Sanemi sadar akan sekelilingnya dan tanpa peduli bahwa teman-temannya ada di sana melihatnya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Meskipun ia menangis, meskipun ia sekali lagi gagal menjadi kakak yang benar, meskipun ia yakin ia sedang terlihat lemah di depan temannya, Sanemi memohon sejadi-jadinya pada entah siapapun yang akan mendengar: Selamatkan Genya, dan berilah ia kesempatan satu kali lagi.


	2. Catasthrope I

Genya membuka matanya perlahan, mengernyit sedikit ketika cahaya matahari dari jendela besar di belakangnya menyilaukan pandangannya. Sekali pandang saja ia tahu ia sedang terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit sekolah, meskipun ia lupa alasan kenapa ia bisa pingsan sampai dibawa ke tempat itu. 

Dan entah kenapa, tangan kirinya terasa kebas. Genya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika melihat kepala berambut putih terbaring dalam kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas tangan Genya. 

"Aniki?" tanyanya, kemudian terkejut sendiri mendengar betapa serak dan lemahnya suaranya. Ia membatukkan udara dan mencoba memanggil kakaknya sekali lagi, "Aniki!" 

Kepala itu menggerutu dan berputar sedikit sehingga wajah Sanemi sekarang terlihat oleh Genya, masih tertidur dengan kernyitan permanen di keningnya. 

"Aniki...." Genya mencoba menyokong tubuhnya agar bisa bangkit ke posisi duduk, namun sebuah rasa nyeri yang tajam di dadanya membuatnya tersentak dan mendesis, menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Pada saat itulah Sanemi memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, bertatapan langsung dengan mata Genya yang sedikit berair gara-gara kesakitan tadi. 

Sanemi terlonjak bangun dan jatuh dari kursi dengan suara keras dan mengaduh disertai maki-makian khasnya. Adegan itu sangat tidak terduga sehingga Genya tak punya pilihan lain selain tertawa kecil. 

"Apa lukamu masih sakit?" tanya Sanemi begitu ia berhasil duduk di kursi putih itu lagi dan mendekatkan posisinya ke samping Genya. 

"Masih ... kenapa aku bisa luka?" Genya balas bertanya, sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya, kemudian berjengit ketika rasa perih itu kembali. Sanemi menarik tangan adiknya menjauh dari luka itu. 

"Jangan disentuh, bego. Aku mau panggil Tamayo-san dulu," ujarnyameskipun suaranya tidak setajam biasanya sebelum berdiri dan pergi ke pintu kecil di ujung ruangan yang menuju kantor pribadi kepala perawat itu, meninggalkan Genya sendirian di tempat tidurnya. 

Penasaran, Genya menarik baju pasiennya ke atas dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat dua luka berbentuk abstrak bersampingan di dadanya, pinggirannya sedikit menghitam. Luka itu sudah tertutup dan tidak diperban -- berapa hari sih, ia tak sadarkan diri di sana?

Mendengar dua pasang langkah kaki menghampirinya, ia menurunkan bajunya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bantal. 

"Genya-san, senang melihatmu sudah bangun. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari dan sempat mengalami demam tinggi kemarin pagi. Lukamu sudah tidak akan berdarah lagi, tapi bekasnya takkan hilang," jelas Tamayo sambil berdiri di depan tempat tidur Genya. "Sekarang, aku akan mengetesmu untuk memastikan kau tak punya luka dalam di bagian kepala. Ketika kau pingsan di hutan malam itu, itu tanggal berapa?"

Genya mengernyit sejenak seakan mencoba mengingat sebelum menjawab, "Tanggal sembilan Oktober?" 

Tamayo mengangguk. "Apa kau ingat kenapa kau, Sanemi-san, serta yang lainnya berada di Hutan Terlarang malam itu?" 

"Eh," Genya melirik Sanemi yang balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Detensi dari Profesor Michikatsu."

"Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kau pingsan atau apa yang membuatmu pingsan?" tanya Tamayo. Genya menggeleng, dan Sanemi serta Tamayo bertukar pandang. 

"Kalau begitu, apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat, Genya-san? Apa saja tidak masalah, baik itu sesuatu yang lewat atau kata-kata murid lainnya," sambung kepala perawat itu dengan hati-hati, namun ekspresinya tampak lebih cemas dari seharusnya, seakan dalam kepalanya ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Genya sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. 

"Err ... Sabito, dari Gryffindor?" tanya Genya pada Tamayo yang mengangguk, mengenal jelas anak pembuat onar itu. "Dia bilang kalau ia dan Rengoku-san sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memasukkan Tanjiro ke dalam tim Quidditch mereka." Sanemi tidak melewatkan bagaimana Genya memanggil Sabito tanpa honorifik dan sebaliknya untuk Rengoku. 

Tamayo mengangguk dan sekali lagi bertukar pandang dengan Sanemi, yang juga mulai terlihat tidak nyaman. Kepala perawat itu memalingkan kepala menghadap pasiennya dan memasang wajah seakan ia sedang memberitahu seorang anak kecil bahwa kucing peliharaannya meninggal. "Genya-san, alasan kenapa kau pingsan adalah hal yang cukup serius dan kau mungkin akan kaget, tapi ingatlah, di antara aku dan Sanemi-san, tidak ada yang akan menghakimimu. Jelas, alasan ini akan membuat beberala hal menjadi lebih rumit, tapi itu masalah nanti. Jadi aku harap, kau bisa tetap tenang."

"... Ya? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Genya, menyadari bahwa kakaknya perlahan beringsut mendekatinya. "Kenapa kalian bersikap seakan-akan aku akan mati besok -- tunggu, itu bukan masalahnya kan?"

Tamayo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Genya-san," ujarnya memulai, "Kau diserang manusia serigala."

Dunia Genya terasa runtuh di depan matanya. 

***

_"Apa dia ada kemungkinan sembuh?" tanya Sanemi, tangannya mengepal dan melemah berkali-kali di atas pahanya. _

_"Kesempatan kecil, sejauh ini tak pernah ada sejarah mengatakan manusia serigala bisa sembuh, meskipun yang menyerang Genya-san adalah manusia serigala artifisial -- buatan. Michikatsu-san sudah berhasil menciptakan ramuan wolfsbane yang lebih kuat daripada jenis sebelumnya," jawab Tamayo, kedua tangan putihnya terlipat rapi di atas meja. _

_Sanemi memotong perkataan perawat itu, "Apa maksudmu manusia serigala artifisial?"_

_"Seiring berjalannya waktu, para ... pendukung Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut menjadi semakin kreatif. Mereka menciptakan sebuah ramuan ilegal yang bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi manusia serigala tanpa harus mengumpankannya pada manusia serigala asli. Manusia serigala artifisial jauh lebih berakal daripada manusia serigala biasa, yang mana mereka bisa berubah hanya dengan sedikit bulan saja dan tetap mempertahankan kesadaran mereka, agak seperti animagus. Menurut kesaksian seorang Pelahap Maut yang ditangkap tiga tahun lalu, manusia serigala artifisial terikat pada sang pemberi ramuan selamanya, namun semua subjek percobaannya gagal dan ramuan itu tidak pernah dipakai lagi ... atau begitulah katanya," Tamayo mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan helaan napas. _

_"Sanemi-san, aku tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu, namun tidak pernah ada orang sebelumnya yang diserang oleh manusia serigala artifisial, jadi ... mungkin -- mungkin -- ada lebih banyak harapan untuk Genya-san. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik."_

_Entah kenapa, Sanemi lega dan juga tidak senang mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku takkan berserah diri dengan nasib adikku begitu saja, Tamayo-san," gertaknya. Tamayo mendongak memandangnya dengan tenang. _

_"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu, Sanemi-san."_

***

"Manusia ... serigala?" 

Sanemi benci sekali mendengar suara Genya yang seakan kehilangan semua keinginan hidupnya. Rasanya ia ingin memukul adiknya itu agar nadanya tidak lagi datar tak beremosi. 

"Apa- apa aku akan dikeluarkan?" kali itu, suaranya terdengar sedikit ketakutan, dan Sanemi langsung berubah defensif. 

"Kalau kau dikeluarkan, aku juga keluar," tandasnya. 

"Aniki, aku- aku sudah menjadi makhluk gelap. Tidak ada gunanya memperjuangkanku," lirih Genya. Dan anak Slytherin tingkat tiga itu berjengit ketika tangan kakaknya terayun mendekati wajahnya, namun berhenti sekitar dua senti sebelum benar-benar menamparnya.

"Kau katakan hal seperti itu lagi, lihat sampai batas mana aku akan bertindak," ancam Sanemi sebelum menurunkan tangannya dan sengaja nenghindari tatapan tidak setuju Tamayo. "Dengar, mau kau jadi manusia serigala atau naga sekalipun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dibunuh oleh penyihir-penyihir bangsat lain -- kau tahu kan, cuma aku yang boleh memperlakukanmu seperti 'aku'?" 

"Aniki, kalau aku ketahuan, yang akan dijauhi bukan hanya aku, aniki juga," balas Genya tak mau kalah. 

"Lihat wajahku, Genya. Apa aku terlihat memedulikan hal itu? Tidak? Bagus, karena aku memang tidak peduli. Aku prefek dan juga kapten Quidditch, hanya yang bodoh saja yang mau menjauhiku. Dan kau, aku tidak yakin kawan-kawan gilamu itu akan menjauhimu tiba-tiba hanya karena kau berubah jadi serigala tiap sebulan sekali," dengus Sanemi, membayangkan wajah kedua kakak beradik Kamado, Senjuro dan si bocah babi. 

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sanemi, "Soal murid lainnya, mungkin mereka akan menjauhimu -- itu tidak bisa dihindari, pasti ada yang begitu -- tapi kau tenang saja dan serahkan padaku."

"Aku justru tambah tidak tenang."

"Nah," Tamayo memotong perdebatan kakak beradik itu, "Genya-san, ini tanggal dua belas dan kau sudah pingsan selama tiga hari. Dari siang ini sampai siang tanggal empat belas, kau bebas kembali ke kastil dan berkegiatan seperti biasa. Tapi jam lima sore tanggal empat belas, kau harus pergi ke ruang Astronomi untuk dimonitor dengan meminum wolfsbane sebelumnya -- minta saja dengan Michikatsu-san. Kalau ramuan dan isolasi dari orang lain itu tidak berdampak buruk pada perubahanmu, kau bisa memakai ruangan di balik lukisan tiga iblis untuk perubahan-perubahan selanjutnya."

"... Baiklah," balas Genya, kelihatannya sudah mulai menerima bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan kondisi barunya. Di sampingnya, Sanemi terus-menerus melirik adiknya itu, bersumpah bahwa ia akan terus menjaga Genya diam-diam.

***

Sanemi kemudian disuruh pergi kembali ke pelajarannya sebelum Genya diperbolehkan keluar dari bangsal rumah sakit setengah jam setelahnya. Setelah berterima kasih pada Tamayo, Genya melangkah menuju aula besar dengan hati-hati untuk mencamil sedikit makanan, berharap bahwa ia tidak perlu berpapasan dengan orang lain. 

Sayangnya, takdir memang tidak pernah sebaik Oyakata-sama. 

Tepat di tikungan lorong menuju pintu aula besar, Genya berhadap-hadapan dengan remaja berambut sewarna karat dengan mata merah dan anting hanafuda yang bergemerincing ketika anak itu terlonjak -- Kamado Tanjiro, salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tak ingin dihadapin Genya saat itu. 

"Ah- Genya-"

"Err-"

Yah, itu awkward. 


	3. Catasthrope II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter filler, untuk menegaskan relationship beberapa karakter yang bakal banyak muncul di fic ini.  
Hanya untuk menegaskan, di fic ini, pairnya RengoTan dengan one-sided GenTan sebagai selingan

"Oh!" seru Tanjiro, memecah keheningan canggung yang barusan terjadi. "Genya tidak masuk tiga hari katanya luka, ya? Sekarang sudah oke? Luka kena apa?"

"Err ... iya, iya, tidak tahu," jawab Genya, malah semakin canggung melihat semangat Tanjiro yang tiba-tiba berapi-api. 

"Tidak tahu?" tanya Tanjiro. Genya menyentuh tengkuknya dan mengernyit, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sanemi sebelum mereka berpisah di lorong menuju aula. 

_"Jangan beritahu orang lain kalau tidak perlu, Genya. Sejauh ini, yang tahu hanya aku, Sabito, Tomioka, Kyoujuro, Uzui dan Yushiro. Guru kelihatannya sudah tahu semua. Semua orang pasti akan tahu sendiri nanti, tapi baiknya jangan sekarang."_

"Kelihatannya kepalaku terbentur saat pingsan ... jadi aku lupa...?" gumam Genya mencoba memberi alasan. Untungnya, menjadi anak polos, Tanjiro mengangguk-angguk paham. Tapi kata-katanya selanjutnya berhasil membuat napas Genya tersentak. 

"Berarti gosip tentang Genya digigit manusia serigala itu tidak benar, kan?" 

Huh? Apa-? Siapa-? "Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu?" tanya Genya, merasakan panik mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tanjiro menelengkan kepala.

"Dari anak-anak Slytherin tingkat tiga, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai," jawabnya, kemudian mengerutkan kening, "Genya, kau tidak diserang manusia serigala, kan?" tanyanya, sedikit curiga melihat sikap temannya yang mendadak seperti seekor kucing yang menyembunyikan anak-anaknya -- perbandingan yang konyol, tapi akurat. 

"Itu- Tanjiro, dengar," kata Genya dengan suara lirih. Tak ada faedahnya berbohong pada Tanjiro tentang keadaan diri sendiri. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan hal lain, suara langkah-langkah kaki ramai terdengar mendekat dari pintu masuk. Ia menggenggam kedua bahu Tanjiro dan berkata, "Tanjiro, aku berjanji, aku takkan menyakiti siapapun-"

"Oh!" Suara langkah-langkah kaki itu berhenti bersamaan dengan keributan anak-anak bercakap-cakap begitu mereka melihat Genya dan Tanjiro. 

"... Aku harus pergi," gumam anak Slytherin itu sambil melepaskan bahu Tanjiro dan melangkah menjauh, tidak berhenti bahkan ketika Tanjiro berseru, "Aku percaya padamu, Genya!"

***

"Nii-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nezuko, menepuk bahu kakaknya dengan keras untuk menarik perhatiannya. 

"Eh? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Memangnya ada apa, Nezuko?" balas Tanjiro. Nezuko melirik ke arah lorong yang dilalui Genya untuk kabur tadi. 

"Maksudku, kau dan Genya-san berdua di sini tadi ... apa yang ia lakukan? Dia tidak melukaimu, kan?" 

"Huh?" kata Tanjiro terkejut. "Tidak! Genya mana mungkin melukaiku! Nezuko, yang benar saja, ada apa?"

Nezuko melepaskan bahu kakaknya dan keduanya berjalan bersisian menuju kelas berikutnya -- Transfigurasi. "Aku hanya memastikan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran manusia serigala." Tanjiro berhenti melangkah, membuat Nezuko juga berhenti. "Nii-chan?"

"Nezuko, aku rasa tidak adil kalau kita menganggap Genya jahat hanya karena ia mungkin diserang oleh serigala jadi-jadian. Kalau kau melihat wajahnya tadi waktu aku bilang banyak anak menggosipkannya -- ia terlihat takut dan sedih bersamaan. Tidak ada yang boleh merasa begtu selama aku masih berteman dengan mereka, kau tahu itu," ujarnya, membuat adiknya terdiam, kemudian keduanya tersenyum. "Maaf, Nezuko, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal tadi dengan setajam itu."

"Tidak, nii-chan benar. Lagipula," Nezuko mengingat tatapan yang diberikan Genya pada kakaknya pada tahun kedua mereka, dan tertawa, "Bahkan insting manusia serigalanya pun takkan bisa menghalanginya untuk melindungimu."

Tanjiro hanya menatap adiknya dengan bingung. 

***

Genya tidak berhasil sampai ke asrama Slytherin sebelum murid-murid lain membanjiri lorong, dan semua murid-murid itu sempat melakukan sesuatu yang ditujukan padanya, entah itu bisikan-bisikan merendahkan atau hanya pandangan curiga padanya. 

Ia menghela napas ketika ia memutari tikungan dan menemukan lorong itu lebih sepi daripada lorong sebelumnya, hanya ada dua-tiga anak berkeliaran atau duduk di tembok batu rendahnya. "Kalau kalian takut kenapa tidak bilang langsung, sih," bisiknya lelah. 

"Hii!" Genya mendongak ketika mendengar suara seperti tikus kegencet itu dan menemukan -- tak lain tak bukan -- Agatsuma Zenitsu, yang menatapnya dengan takut dan berusaha menghindarinya. 

"Oh," ucap Genya, terlalu lelah untuk membentak anak Hufflepuff itu, "Gosipnya juga sudah sampai ke Hufflepuff, ya. Lewat saja, Agatsuma, aku toh tidak bisa beru ah jadi serigala sebelum tanggal lima belas."

"Jadi itu benar?!" teriak Zenitsu, membuat dua murid lain yang ada di sekitar mereka menoleh. 

"Pelankan suaramu, aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang menjerit."

"Uh, kau jadi dua kali lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya," rengek Zenitsu, "Kenapa sih kau dan kakakmu sama-sama menyeramkan?" 

Genya berkedip mendengarnya. Ia ingin marah karena mendengar kakaknya dijelek-jelekkan, tapi kemudian berpikir bahwa bagi orang luar, wajah Sanemi memang menyeramkan. Tapi, ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya, "Kau ... sejak dulu menganggap kami menyeramkan?"

"Baru sadar sekarang?!" teriak Zenitsu, kemudian menutup mulutnya ketika sadar kalau suaranya terlalu keras. "Aah," keluhnya dengan suara pelan, "Kenapa orang-orang menyeramkan di hidupku semuanya tidak sadar kalau mereka seram?"

"Kau bilang kau penakut, tapi ternyata kau cukup berani mengatakan kalau aku menyeramkan pada diriku langsung. Kau lebih berani daripada anak-anak lain di luar sana," cetus Genya sambil menghela napas. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan mengatakan ini, tapi terima kasih, Agatsuma." Ia pun mengitari bocah pirang yang kebingungan itu dan melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. 

"Hih, kakak adik sama-sama aneh," gumam Zenitsu sambil melangkah ke arah berlawanan dengan Genya.

***

Yushiro menimang-nimang botol ramuan di tangannya. Cairan ungu di dalamnya berdesis tajam ketika ia memutar botol itu sedikit. Profesor Michikatsu tampaknya jauh lebih tidak senang daripada biasanya ketika ia memintakan ramuan itu untuk Genya. Untung bagi Yushiro, Profesor Yoriichi juga sedang ada di sana, sehingga anak bermata kucing itu bisa merasa aman tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya tiba-tiba terkena mantra pembeku. 

Begitu sampai di depan tembok di ruang bawah tanah yang menuju ruang berkumpul Slytherin, tengkorak manusia yang terpasang di bagian atasnya berbicara. "Katttta ssssandiiii?" suaranya yang mendesis membuat Yushiro berjengit tak suka. Ia tak pernah menyukai satupun pilihan dekorasi untuk asrama Slytherin kecuali untuk warna hijau peraknya. 

"_Hail Salazhar Slytherin_," jawab Yushiro. Ia tak pernah mau repot-repot menghafalkan kata sandi, karena semenjak tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts, ia akhirnya tahu bahwa apapun kata sandinya, 'Hail Salazhar Slytherin -- hidup Salazhar Slytherin' selalu berhasil membuat tembok itu terbuka. 

"Untttukkkmu jugggggaaaa Sssirrr," desis tengkorak itu sementara tembok bata di bawahnya menggeliat membuka akses menuju ruang depan asrama Slytherin. 

"Ubah tengkorakmu jadi tengkorak ular, dan mungkin Slytherin akan terlihat lebih pintar," balas Yushiro pedas dan melangkah pongah memasuki ruangan gelap itu tanpa menunggu jawaban. Ia memasuki pintu kayu ek besar dengan hiasan Cerberus -- anjing penjaga penjara neraka berkepala tiga -- dan langsung menghampiri ranjang Genya, dimana sang pemilik sedang berbaring dengan wajah tertutup bantal. 

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anjing peliharaanmu baru tertabrak Hippogriff," omel Yushiro sambil menyentakkan bantal itu dari wajah Genya. "Ini ramuanmu, minum sebelum kau pergi untuk dimonitor. Wolfsbane ini lebih kuat daripada yang lama, tidak perlu diminum seminggu sebelum bulan purnama. Asalkan diminum _sebelum _bulan purnama, tidak masalah. Berterima kasihlah padaku, Michikatsu kelihatannya sudah siap mencekikku waktu aku memintanya."

Genya menerima botol ramuan itu dan mengangguk sebelum meletakkannya di dalam laci nakas di sampingnya. "Trims."

Yushiro mengangkat bahu. "Bukan masalah. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. Kau jangan coba-coba keluar dari sini sebelum waktu makan malam -- aku sempat curi dengar beberapa murid Gryffindor brengsek itu koar-koar hendak memajang kepalamu di ruang rekreasi mereka." Wajah Genya memucat mendengarnya dan ia menelan ludah. "Tidak masalah, sih. Nanti waktu makan, kau duduk saja di antara aku dan kakakmu. Asalkan posisi duduknya dekat dengan Tamayo-san, aku tidak masalah duduk dengan kalian."

***

"Cih," Kaigaku menendang sebuah kerikil di jalan setapak di depan kastil. Ia diterima oleh Michikatsu -- tidak, Kakushibo -- setelah berkali-kali memohon pada guru ramuan itu, namun meskipun ia sudah diterima, perhatian Kakushibo sama sekali tidak tertuju padanya. Ia malah lebih tertarik dengan perkembangan anak manusia serigala baru lahir itu meskipun guru itu selalu bersikap dingin pada siapapun yang menyebutkan nama Shinazugawa di kelasnya. Kaigaku yakin itu hanyalah untuk menjaga image sebagai kepala asrama Slytherin yang rasis dan diskriminator. 

Menyebarkan gosip tentang Shinazugawa sulung kedua itu berhasil membuat kehebohan di antara murid-murid, tapi Kakushibo juga sama sekali tidak bereaksi. 

'Yah, paling tidak, sekarang aku punya target pelampiasan lain selain Agatsuma sialan itu,' pikirnya. Sibuk menyenangkan diri dengan pikiran itu, Kaigaku tidak menyadari seekor burung gagak mengamatinya dari atas dahan pohon, dengan gulungan perkamen berisi surat terikat di kakinya. Gagak itu berkaok dan terbang menuju anak Slytherin itu, meletakkan gulungan perkamen itu di bahunya.

"Huh? Surat, dari siapa?" gagak itu tidak menjawab dan Kaigaku melepaskan ikatan di kakinya, kemudian membuka gulungan perkamen itu. Sebuah tabung reaksi seukuran kelingking Kaigaku berguling jatuh dan ia menangkapnya sebelum sempat menghantam tanah. Anak bersurai hitam itu memandang sekeliling, memastikan tak ada anak lain yang memperhatikannya sebelum membaca isi surat itu. 

Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan menyeringai. 

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Kakushibo-dono. Ini akan menyenangkan."


	4. Catasthrope III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muichiro manggil Sanemi dengan Kak Sanemi itu locok  
Sengaja kubedain Kak sama -senpai di sini, biar SaneMui beda sendiri. Kalau pake honorifik, Mui manggil Sanemi pake Sanemi-nii atau Sanemi-san alih-alih pake Sanemi-senpai. 
> 
> Dan Sanemi sama Iguro manggil semua junior pake 'bocah' itu entah kenapa lucu. Soalnya kalo mereka suka sama orangnya, nadanya lain tapi manggilnha tetap pake bocah UwU

Genya rasanya sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke aula besar untuk dijadikan tontonan seluruh sekolah saat makan malam. Entah kenapa, rumor menyebar sangat cepat meskipun ia bahkan belum tahu rasanya berubah menjadi serigala sebelum dua hari lagi. 

Ya, ia juga memusingkan itu. Dua hari lagi ia akan bisa melihat sebuas apa dirinya ketika berubah. Meskipun ramuan wolfsbane itu masih ada di dalam laci nakasnya, ia tetap berkali-kali memikirkan kejadian terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana jika ia menyambar kepala salah satu guru yang memonitornya? 

Pintu kamarnya yang sudah kosong terkecuali dirinya diketuk tiga kali dengan kuat -- Sanemi. "Lebih baik pergi, Genya. Paling tidak dengan datang bersamaku, mereka tahu kalau tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu seenaknya."

Genya membalas tanpa membuka pintu dan tertawa hambar. "Sudah dicap makhluk jahat, dicap lagi sebagai anak manja dan lemah yang butuh perlindungan. Apa belum cukup? Sudahlah aniki, aku juga tidak lapar."

"Aku memaksa." Mata Genya melebar mendengarnya dan ia otomatis melompat ke depan pintu untuk mencegah tinju terkenal Sanemi menembus pintu itu. 

"Iya, iya, aku buka!" serunya sambil menggeser kunci selot dan menarik pintu membuka -- ia mengunci pintu agar tak ada yang berani mengganggunya, tapi Sanemi takkan mau kalah dengan sebatang kunci selot -- dan berhadapan dengan kakaknya yang ... lebih pendek dari dirinya? Huh?

"Err, sejak kapan aniki jadi tambah pendek- aduh!" Genya mengelus lengannya yang menjadi korban tinjuan main-main Sanemi dan keduanya berjalan bersisian menuju ke tembok keluar. 

"Bukan aku yang pendek, bego. Kau yang jadi tambah tinggi, mungkin efek dari DNA barumu," gerutu Sanemi, kemudian mengernyit dan memandang adiknya tajam-tajam -- tidak lagi terasa mengintimidasi bagi Genya semenjak kakaknya itu sedikit lebih pendek darinya -- dan mengancam, "Kalau sampai kau berani menipu anak tahun pertama kalau kau kakakku, kuubah kau jadi pakaian dalam Uzui."

"Aniki."

Sembari bertukar candaan dan tertawa kecil, keduanya keluar dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin tanpa menyadari ada sosok berjubah hitam bertudung menyelinap dari balik bayangan perapian yang tidak menyala dan menelusup masuk ke kamar berpintu Cerberus. 

Dengan segera, sosok itu mengenali tempat tidur Genya dimana sebuah foto Sanemi berlabel 'Nemi' tergeletak di atas nakas ditindih sebuah botol tinta. 

Sosok itu menarik laci nakasnya hingga terbuka dan kasak-kusuk mengotak-atik barang-barang yang tersimpan di dalamnya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Setelah pekerjaan pertamanya selesai, sosok itu memandang berkeliling kamar dan menyeringai dari balik tudungnya sebelum meletakkan sesuatu di atas tempat tidur di sebelah milik Genya. 

Dan kalau seseorang sedang berada di luar kastil, ia pasti melihat ketika sosok itu membuka jendela dan berubah menjadi kelelawar sebelum menghilang di balik kegelapan malam, diiringi lolongan serigala.

***

Aula besar sudah dipenuhi murid ketika Shinazugawa bersaudara melangkah memasukinya, menjadi bahan tatapan yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih tajam daripada biasanya. Genya memainkan ujung sweater seragamnya dengan gelisah dan berusaha menghindari tatapan-tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Namun Sanemi dengan santainya mengabaikan mereka semua dan terus berbicara pada Genya tentang tim Quidditch Slytherin yang mulai memburuk mutunya. 

Sesuai kata-katanya siang harinya, Yushiro melambai ke arah mereka dan menunjuk ke arah dua tempat duduk di sampingnya yang telah ia simpankan -- tidak sulit, terutama sejak ia berkata bahwa ia akan duduk bersama kedua Shinazugawa -- dan mereka pun duduk dengan posisi Genya diapit oleh Sanemi dan Yushiro. Keduanya mulai makan, meskipun Genya sama sekali tak bernafsu. 

"Hei," panggil Yushiro setelah menelan rotinya, menarik perhatian Genya dengan menarik lengannya, "Ramuannya masih ada di tempatnya, kan?" Genya mengedipkan mata, lalu mengangguk. Yushiro menghembuskan napas. "Bukan apa, aku takut ada anak-anak nakal yang akan menyembunyikannya."

Ya, Genya juga memikirkan keamanan barang-barang serta orang-orang yang masih ingin menjadi temannya. Ia tidak akan heran ketika ia kembali ke kamar nanti malam, akan ada sesuatu yang berubah di tempat tidurnya. 

"Kak Sanemi, ambilkan daging itu," pinta Tokito Muichiro yang duduk di sebelah Sanemi sambil menunjuk makanan yang diingininya. Sanemi memandang kesal pada anak tahun ketiga itu. 

"Bilang tolong dulu, bocah," balasnya pedas. Biasanya, murid lain akan berjengit atau menunduk kalau Sanemi sudah menggunakan nada itu, namun Muichiro seakan tidak peduli dan hanya mengarahkan pandangan kosongnya tepat ke mata Sanemi. 

"Tolong." 

Sambil mendesis tak suka, Sanemi mengambilkan makanan yang ditunjuk Muichiro dan meletakkannya di piring anak itu. "Tak tahu sopan," gerutunya. Kemudian, sebelum pemuda bersurai putih itu sempat menikmati makan malamnya dengan damai, sebuah suara yang persis Muichiro menyela makannya. 

"Ei, Sanemi, aku dengar kau tadi mengeluh soal tim Quidditch, kenapa tidak masukkan Yushiro ke tim? Nilai pelajaran terbangnya lumayan!" seru Yuichiro, Quidditch prodigy yang punya hubungan teman-tapi-musuh dengan Sanemi, kaptennya sendiri. 

Yushiro berhenti meneguk minumannya dan mengernyit ke arah Yuichiro. "Haa? Merepotkan, aku tidak mau. Aku sudah cukup sibuk dengan jadwalku dan juga menolong Tamayo-san di rumah sakit!"

"Maksudmu," sela Iguro dari tempatnya di seberang Sanemi, "Sibuk memandanginya sementara kau hanya melakukan hal kecil?" 

"Diam, aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu," balas Yushiro tak kalah pedas. Keduanya bertukar tatapan membunuh sebelum sama-sama mendengus dan kembali sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. 

"Bertengkar tentang orang yang ditaksir? Apa kalian ini, anak sekolah dasar?" tanya Sanemi.

"Aku jelas tidak mau mendengar itu darimu!" keduanya berseru bersamaan, sementara Sanemi mengernyit.

"Aku tidak punya orang yang aku taksir -- aku terlalu sibuk," tandasnya, tapi baik Yushiro, Iguro, dan Genya melirik Muichiro bersamaan dan Sanemi menggeram, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa tidak ambil Kaigaku? Terbangnya bagus meskipun ada beberapa kesalahan di sana-sini," sela Yuichiro seakan obrolan beberapa detik sebelumnya sama sekali tidak terjadi. Mendengar nama Kaigaku, entah kenapa Genya merinding tanpa tahu alasannya. Kaigaku memang tidak terlalu disukai, tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Genya untuk merinding hanya karena mendengar namanya. 

"Siapa sih, kaptennya? Aku atau kau?" tegur Sanemi. 

"Kau, tapi karena aku yang lebih pintar, keputusanku lebih valid. Sekarang, mana anak itu- huh, dia tidak ikut makan?" tanya Yuichiro, menyusuri tempat duduk Slytherin dengan matanya namun gagal menemukan Kaigaku. 

"Mungkin duduk di ujung," potong Iguro sambil mengangkat bahu. Kemudian remaja bermata heterokrom itu menoleh ke arah Genya. "Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, bocah? Kau sama sekali belum menyentuh makananmu," tegurnya, mengejutkan Genya yang dengan panik meraih alat makannya dan mulai mengunyah, merasa nafsu makannya sedikit kembali berkat pembicaraan teman-teman serumahnya. 

Setelah menelan, ia melirik Iguro yang masih memandangnya lekat-lekat, membuatnya sedikit risih. "Iguro-senpai?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, membuat Iguro menelengkan kepala dan menarik tubuhnya yang tadi condong ke arah Genya. 

"Sebagai orang yang disebarkan rumor bahwa ia adalah manusia serigala, kau sama sekali tidak bertingkah ganas atau semacamnya biarpun rumor itu benar. Sekarang ini, aku bisa saja mengajakmu duel dan kau tetap akan kalah," cetusnya dengan suara pelan, sehingga hanya Genya dan mungkin Yushiro yang bisa mendengarnya. 

"Umm," Genya tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa, "Jadi...?"

"Selama Kaburamaru tidak membencimu, bocah, aku juga tidak."

Genya dan Iguro tidak pernah kenal dekat selama ini. Iguro jauh lebih seperti sahabat Sanemi daripada teman Genya, dan sekarang pun keduanya tetap tidak bisa dikatakan teman. Namun di antara tatapan-tatapan mencela dan curiga yang diarahkan padanya, serta gosip-gosip miring lain yang mungkin disebarkan, mendengar ada satu orang lagi yang tidak akan berjengit jika ia duduk di sebelahnya rasanya membuat Genya jauh lebih baik. Ia mengangguk pada Iguro, yang balas mengangguk dan keduanya kembali makan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. 

***

Genya kembali ke kamarnya agak telat malam itu, karena ia sempat diajak bicara oleh ketiga seniornya -- Sanemi, Yushiro, serta Iguro -- bersamaan dan mereka menahannya di depan tembok masuk ruang rekreasi. 

Sanemi mewanti-wantinya agar jangan membiarkan dirinya ditindas di kamar, namun sekaligus juga memberi kisikan bahwa jika Genya menghadapi sesuatu yang terlalu berat, keberadaannya selalu diterima di kamarnya. Iguro hanya mengiyakan perkataan Sanemi dan memasuki ruang rekreasi lebih dulu. Yushiro mengingatkannya agar menjaga ramuan itu dengan baik dengan ancaman ("Kalau hilang, kau harus menghadapi Michikatsu sendiri dan meminta ramuannya lagi."). Setelah mengangguk dan meyakinkan keduanya berulang kali bahwa ia akan mengingat pesan mereka, barulah ia bisa kembali ke kamarnya. 

Anehnya, sebelum ia sempat meraih kenop pintu kamarnya, suatu keributan terdengar dari celah pintu sampai keluar. Kata-kata 'manusia serigala' terlontar beberapa kali dan Genya merasakan suatu perasaan aneh memberati dadanya. Ia memberanikan diri dan membuka pintunya, membuat keributan di dalam menghilang. 

Kaigaku dan Yuichiro menatapnya, sementara Muichiro tak terlihat di dalam kamar. Yuichiro memegangi sehelai seprai berlumuran darah, ujungnya yang sampai ke lantai menutupi sesuatu. Kaigaku menyeringai mengejek ketika memandang Genya. 

"Lihat siapa yang datang, pelakunya sendiri," cemoohnya. 

"Ap- pelaku apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Genya membela diri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa masalahnya, kenapa ia langsung dituduh?

Yuichiro tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan sejahat Kaigaku, namun ia juga terlihat tidak senang. Dengan gerakan menyentak, ia mengangkat seprai di tangannya dari lantai, dan mata Genya melebar ngeri melihat seekor kucing tergeletak di sana, dengan keadaan seperti habis dicabik-cabik hewan liar -- kulit mengelupas di sana-sini, satu kakinya bengkok dan robek, begitu juga dengan lehernya, dan banyak sekali bekas gigitan. 

Kemudian, Genya teringat dengan kata-kata Kaigaku yang dilontarkan ke wajahnya. "Kau menuduhku melakukan itu?!" teriaknya, menunjuk tubuh kucing itu, yang samar-samar ia kenali sebagai kucing milik ... astaga, itu kucing Tamayo-san. 

"Siapa lagi?! Hanya kau yang punya taring dan cakar di sini, brengsek!" balas Kaigaku sama kerasnya, sampai-sampai beberapa anak kelas atas mulai bermunculan mendengar keributan itu. Mereka semua terkejut melihat mayat kucing itu serta darah yang menodai seprai di tangan Yuichiro. 

"Jangan berkelahi di sini!" jerit Tokito sulung itu sembari berjongkok dan menggulungkan kain putih itu di sekitar mayat si kucing. "Aku akan membawanya ke Tamayo-san dengan Muichiro," sambungnya bergumam, lebih kepada diri sendiri sebelum melangkah pergi, mendorong orang-orang yang berkerumun di depan pintu dengan kasar. 

"Ada apa ini?!" sebuah suara lain bertanya dari belakang kerumunan, memblokir jalan Yuichiro dan tidak bergerak meskipun disuruh minggir oleh anak berambut dwiwarna itu. "Aku prefek, jawab aku dulu, bocah."

"Aku bilang awas! Tanya saja mereka!" bentak Yuichiro, namun di bawah pandangan Sanemi yang mendadak gelap dan serius, ia menjawab dengan ketus, "Kucing Tamayo-san mati dan mayatnya ada di tempat tidur Mui, dengan luka cakar dan gigitan di seluruh tubuh. Kaigaku menuduh adikmu, Genya tidak terima. Sekarang awas, aku sudah cukup marah dengan teriakan mereka." Sanemi mengernyit, namun melangkah memberi jalan pada Tokito sulung itu. 

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Sanemi meletakkan kepalan tangannya di pelipisnya sebelum berbicara, "Yang tidak ada urusan, silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan jangan turun sebelum besok pagi. Genya, Kaigaku, ikut aku ke kamarku. Yushiro- mana Yushiro? Kau suruh Iguro pindah ke kamar ini denganmu, aku perlu kamar yang tidak bekas pembunuhan untuk menanyai mereka."

Yushiro beranjak bersamaan dengan bubarnya anak-anak lain, meskipun mereka tak lupa berbisik-bisik menggosipkan kejadian itu. Sanemi memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan membawa kedua anak tingkat tiga itu ke kamarnya yang sudah kosong. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sementara keduanya ia biarkan berdiri. 

"Sekarang, jelaskan dari awal kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Kaigaku, mulai."

"Aku masuk setelah mendengar Tokito ... Yuichiro berteriak kaget dari kamar dan sesampainya aku di sana, ia sudah membuka seprai itu dan mendorong mayat kucingnya ke lantai," jawab Kaigaku dengan mata menyipit. 

Sanemi beralih pada Genya yang menunduk dan mengernyit dengan tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Aku ... aku masuk setelah bicara dengan kalian, dan mendengar si brengsek ini-"

"Genya," tegur Sanemi memperingatkan. 

"-Kaigaku," Genya meludahkan nama itu, "Berkata kalau yang membunuh kucing itu pasti aku, karena, aku kutip, 'hanya kau yang punya taring dan cakar di sini'." Suaranya gemetar karena emosinya yang bergejolak. Ia merasakan matanya basah, namun sebelum air matanya ada yang menetes, ia mengusapnya dengan kasar. 

Sanemi mengembalikan perhatian ke Kaigaku. "Apa kau punya bukti selain itu, Kaigaku? Mengingat bahwa rumor itu hanya rumor...."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Rumor itu benar dan kalian berdua mencoba menyembunyikannya, aku tidak bodoh. Dan selain itu, apa butuh bukti lain? Bekas gigitan itu sudah cukup-"

"Baik, cukup sampai di sini. Aku takkan melaporkan ini pada guru karena tidak ada bukti dari kedua pihak, meskipun Tamayo-san dan Michikatsu jelas harus tahu. Kaigaku, kembali ke kamarmu dan tidak usah mengungkit kejadian ini, sebagai Slytherin harusnya kau lebih pintar dari sekedar seorang diskriminator. Genya, tetap di sini." putus Sanemi sambil mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kaigaku agar keluar.

Anak itu menurut meskipun sempat berdesis lirih, "Kau membebaskannya hanya karena dia adikmu. Apa jadinya kalau orang lain yang menjadi manusia serigala?"

Sanemi jelas mendengarnya, karena ia menjawab dengan santai, "Aku mungkin takkan peduli, tapi aku jelas tidak akan menuduhnya atas segala hal buruk yang menimpa sekolah ini, bocah, tidak sepertimu. Aku tidak menghukumnya karena memang dia tidak bersalah, begitu juga denganmu, bukan karena dia adikku."

Mendengus, Kaigaku keluar dengan membanting pintu. 

"Genya-"

"Bukan aku! Aku tidak membunuh kucing itu, aniki, tolong perca-!" permohonan Genya terpotong oleh Sanemi yang memeluknya perlahan. Ketika yakin Genya takkan histeris lagi, Sanemi melepaskan pelukannya daa menatap adiknya. 

"Mau tidur di sini malam ini?" tawarnya, dan bodohlah Genya jika menolak. 

Ketika Iguro dan Yushiro kembali ke kamar mereka, keduanya tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika melihat Genya bergelung di tempat tidur Sanemi dengan satu tangan kakaknya sebagai bantal, sudah tidur meskipun tak lelap. 

"Sanemi," bisik Iguro serius, "Meskipun kejadiannya sudah berlalu, pelakunya belum ketahuan. Bagaimana ini?" 

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Itu tugas para guru," balas Sanemi sama pelannya. 

"Tidak, coba pikirkan ini, Sanemi. Kelihatannya pelakunya mengincar Genya, buktinya hal ini terjadi sesudah ... sesudah status Genya yang baru tersebar, dan selama ia belum tertangkap, hal seperti ini akan terus terjadi dengan Genya akan selalu jadi yang tertuduh. Bahkan meskipun dia tak bersalah, keributan tadi cukup untuk membuat gosip baru menyebar, terutama oleh orang-orang bolot brengsek, terutama anak-anak tahun ketiga. Sanemi, kita sendiri harus bertindak." Kali ini, Yushiro yang berbicara. 

Sanemi terdiam. Ia sebenarnya juga memikirkan hal yang sama, namun ia tak ingin memperumit masalah itu malam-malam. 

"Kalau memang begitu, ini urusanku sendiri, kalian tidak usah berpikir untuk ikut campur," putusnya. 

"Oi, apa maksudmu? Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan itu sendiri, dengan sekolah, pertandingan, dan tugas prefekmu? Kau gila, Sanemi," protes Iguro. Sanemi menyeringai membalasnya.

"Justru karena kegilaanku itu aku jadi terkenal. Tenang saja, Iguro. Kalau aku serius, aku bisa saja merobohkan kastil ini sejak tahun keempatku."


	5. Catasthrope IV

Genya terbangun dari tidurnya pada jam empat subuh, dan satu hal yang langsung melompat ke ingatannya adalah tanggal hari itu. Tanggal empat belas. Sudah tanggal empat belas. Remaja itu menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang, berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan pikiran-pikiran depresifnya mengambil alih. Hari masih pagi, ia masih punya banyak waktu sampai sore.

Aneh. Seingatnya, setelah tiga tahun tidur di asrama kastil, tempat tidurnya tidak pernah sehangat ini, bahkan di malam musim panas sekalipun. Apa-? Sesuatu -- seseorang? -- yang dipeluknya bergerak menggeliat, kemudian meregangkan tubuh dan bangkit terduduk, seakan tidak menyadari tangan Genya yang tadinya masih melingkarinya sebelum merosot jatuh ke kasur ketika Genya sadar dengan ngeri, dimana ia tidur. 

"... Aniki?!" 

"Shush," gumam Sanemi mengantuk, "Yang lain masih belum balik dari akhirat -- jangan sampai mereka kena serangan jantung."

"Bukan itu masalahnya-! Kenapa aku ada di sini?!" Genya berseru dengan bisikan, menggenggam lengan Sanemi yang menguap mengabaikannya. 

"... 'Kan kau kemarin yang setuju mau tidur denganku...," balas Sanemi panjang-panjang, masih mengantuk namun menatap Genya tajam seakan menunggu Genya mengatakan bahwa Godzilla itu nyata. 

"Huh?" 

"Gen, kau yakin kau oke?" Sanemi memandang wajah bingung-ngeri Genya yang masih melekat di sisinya seakan jika ia melepaskan genggamannya, Sanemi akan menghilang. Sanemi mengibaskan tangannya dan melepaskan pegangan Genya. "Kemarin malam aku menawarimu tidur di sini, dan kau setuju. Kenapa kau jadi berwajah seperti itu?! Kau kecewa karena aku bukan si bocah Kamado itu, ya?!"

Wajah Genya memerah dan ia melepaskan tangan kakaknya. "Bukan itu!" Kemudian, setelah teringat dengan kejadian malam sebelumnya, ekspresinya berubah muram. Sanemi menaikkan sebelah alis tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan turun dari tempat tidur. 

Tanpa menyinggung apapun mengenai mood adiknya yang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat ataupun kejadian semalam, ia berkata dengan suara santai, "Mau sarapan bareng?"

Dan, meskipun Genya tidak berharap bahwa hari itu akan menjadi hari yang sempurna, paling tidak sarapan bersama Sanemi adalah awal hari yang melegakan. Ia mengangguk dan mengekori senior berambut putih itu keluar dari kamar. 

***

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di meja Slytherin yang masih kosong, sama seperti meja rumah-rumah lainnya, terkecualikan beberapa anak yang entah terbangun terlalu pagi atau memang terbiasa bangun sebelum matahari bahkan berani terbit. Karena hari itu hari Minggu, sarapan disediakan sejak murid pertama bangun dan secara sihir disajikan di atas meja dengan sihir lain yang menjaganya dari burung-burung hantu serta membuatnya tetap hangat. 

Sambil menggigit sebuah _ohagi _\-- permintaan khusus Sanemi yang sudah terlalu sering menyusup ke dapur bersama Sabito dan Uzui pada tahun ketiga mereka -- kakak-beradik Shinazugawa itu menikmati sarapan -- apa _ohagi _bisa dianggap sarapan? -- dalam diam, hanya menikmati keberadaan diri masing-masing. 

Atau begitulah, sampai Muichiro melangkah masuk ke aula besar dan duduk di samping Sanemi. 

"Ambilkan itu," pintanya, menunjuk biskuit asin yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja. Genya menyadari bahwa Sanemi, yang dipintai tolong, menurut tanpa mengomeli Muichiro seperti malam sebelumnya. Perubahan mood atau hanya karena masih mengantuk? Entahlah, tapi Genya sedikit curiga -- dalam hal baik -- bahwa ada yang terjadi di antara kedua orang itu. 

" 'Nemi-nii," panggilnya, sedikit malu menyebut nama panggilan lama itu, namun merasa lega ketika Sanemi menoleh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Genya melirik ujung jubah seseorang yang menghilang dari pintu aula besar sebelum menatap kembali ke arah kakaknya yang masih menunggu. "Aku ada perlu dengan seseorang dulu, jadi...."

"Pergi saja, sampaikan satu tinjuku pada wajahnya," balas Sanemi memotong perkataan Genya. "Dan- hanya supaya kau tahu, Kyoujuro-"

"Aku tahu!"

Dan setelah perdebatan singkat itu, Genya menarik napas mmberanikan diri dan melangkah menyusul ke luar aula, kemudian menahan diri ketika melihat Tanjiro -- orang yang ingin ia temui -- sedang berbicara dengan Sabito di lorong. Dari seringaian puas di wajah kapten Quidditch Gryffindor itu, serta sedikit komentarnya mengenai 'chaser', Genya langsung tahu bahwa Tanjiro sukses direkrut menjadi anggota tim Gryffindor yang baru. 

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi kemudian menyadari keberadaan Genya dan dengan luwes mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Tanjiro, sebelum melangkah melewatinya dan menepuk bahu Genya sembari memasuki aula seakan menyemangatinya. 

Genya beranjak mendekati Tanjiro, yang sudah melihatnya dan tersenyum hangat, seakan-akan Genya yang di depannya sekarang sama dengan Genya satu tahun yang lalu -- yang bukan monster, yang bukan calon pembunuh, yang bukan makhluk gelap, pikir remaja Slytherin itu -- dan menyapanya. 

"Genya! Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini!" kata Tanjiro. 

"Tanjiro, aku yakin kau sudah dengar berita dari asrama Slytherin kalau aku membunuh kucing Tamayo-san," balas Genya to the point, tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di depan Tanjiro -- yang amat sempurna di matanya -- dan mempengaruhi anak baik itu dengan segala kutukan yang melekat padanya. 

Tanjiro menelengkan kepala, "Aku ... dengar desas-desusnya, tapi aku belum memutuskan untuk percaya atau tidak. Rengoku-san selalu bilang, jangan cepat percaya pada rumor seperti itu. Tapi, lanjutkan saja."

"Aku cuma ingin meluruskan, bukan aku yang melakukannya, meskipun kucing itu memang dibunuh," ucap Genya dengan satu tarikan napas sesak, yang membuat dadanya sakit. Sebelum Tanjiro sempat menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Dengar, kalau malam ini aku selamat dari ... dari perubahan pertamaku menjadi serigala, aku ingin masih punya seseorang dari tahunku yang masih bisa percaya padaku. Tanjiro, aku harap kau bisa melakukannya." Dari titik itu, rasa frustasi dan panik mulai menguasai Genya. "Aku tahu, aku sekarang ini sudah menjadi monster. Akan sulit bagi siapapun untuk bisa mempercayaiku. Aku- aku- bahkan aku tidak bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri apakah aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melukai Nemi-nii suatu saat nanti ... tapi- tapi- kalau yang mempercayaiku nanti hanya dia, dan aku melukainya, bisa-bisa aku gila. Tanjiro- aku mohon--"

"Aah! Genya! Tarik napas! Tenangkan dirimu! Kau berpikir terlalu jauh!" seru Tanjiro cemas ketika melihat Genya berbicara terus-menerus tanpa mengambil napas. Sepasang langkah kaki mendekat buru-buru dan menggenggam bahu Genya dengan kuat. Tanjiro mendongak dan bertatapan dengan wajah marah Sanemi. 

"Apa," geramnya, "Yang kau lakukan pada Genya, brengsek sial?" 

"Itu tidak penting, Genya sedang kena serangan panik!"

"Kau pikir aku buta?!" 

"Jangan berteriak di sampingnya! Kau hanya akan memperparah keadaannya!"

"Kau siapa berani memerintahku kesana kemari, bocah?!"

"Nemi-nii," rintih Genya, dan perdebatan itu menyurut dalam sedetik. Tanjiro dan Sanemi berlutut mengikuti Genya yang merosot dari sandarannya ke dinding, tenggelam dalam stresnya sendiri. 

"Aku akan membawanya ke bangsal rumah sakit lagi," gumam Sanemi cepat, melupakan dendam pribadinya pada Kamado sulung itu, dan mencoba memapah adiknya, namun terkejut sendiri ketika merasa bahwa adiknya itu bertambah berat -- bukan dengan daging melainkan dengan kepadatan ototnya. Apa itu efek lain dari DNA barunya?

"Hoi," sebuah suara familier menyela ketiganya, dan Sanemi mendongak. Uzui menjulang di atas mereka, kedua tangan di pinggang. "Pemandangan ini sama sekali tidak flamboyan, terutama dengan anak-anak lain sudah pada menonton," ujarnya, menudingkan ibu jari ke arah kerumunan siswa yang terhenti di ujung lorong, menonton adegan itu sambil berbisik-bisik. "Kau mau membawanya ke rumah sakit, kan? Biar aku yang flamboyan ini saja yang membawanya ke sana -- aku akan pakai jalan pintas yang flamboyan. Sinikan anak itu."

Lain Sanemi, lain pula Uzui. Beater Gryffindor itu mengangkat tubuh tegang Genya dengan mudah dan menembus kerumunan tanpa ragu atau tertahan sedikitpun. Tidak heran kebanyakan cidera para pemain Quidditch rumah lain hampir selalu diakibatkan oleh Uzui. 

Sanemi mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak perlu melihat wajah Genya yang ketakutan. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin lagi melihat ekspresi itu, ia hanya menyebabkan kesakitan lebih banyak pada Genya, bahkan mengatasi stres adiknya itu saja tidak mampu. Kakak macam apa dia? Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak dekat-dekat Genya untuk sementa--

"Jangan berpikie begitu, Shinazugawa-senpai! Genya sangat mencemaskanmu, jadi kalau kau menjauh, dia mungkin akan jadi jauh lebih sedih!" sela Tanjiro, entah bagaimana bisa kembali berapi-api dalam waktu sepersekian detik, meskipun bukan berarti ia senang melihat sahabatnya tersiksa oleh pikiran sendiri seperti tadi. 

Sanemi, di antara sedikit kelegaan yang muncul, merasakan impuls kuat untuk meninju wajah Tanjiro, andai saja Rengoku tidak tiba-tiba berdiri di samping mereka dan meletakkan tangan di bahu Tanjiro. "Maa, Sanemi, daripada bersikap kasar pada Tanjiro-kun, kenapa tidak mengingat wajah mereka yang jelas-jelas menyebarkan gosip tidak jelas tentang adikmu? Nah, Tanjiro-kun, lebih baik kita biarkan Sanemi melampiaskan emosinya sedikit sementara kita sarapan. Aku akan menyisakan beberapa makanan untukmu, ya, sobat!" dan dengan itu, pemuda berambut sewarna api itu menepuk punggung Sanemi dan menarik Tanjiro secara paksa masuk ke aula besar yang mulai diisi murid-murid.

Sanemi menyipitkan mata memandangi kerumunan anak-anak di ujung lorong yang mulai bergerak setelah Genya dan Uzui pergi dari sana, dan menandai tiga anak Slytherin yang ia tahu masuk ke dalam tim Quidditch, ketiganya membicarakan Genya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang lirih. Dengan seringai mengerikan, ia berdiri di depan anak-anak itu dan menghalangi jalan mereka. 

"Kau, kau, dan kau," tunjuknya, masih dengan ekspresi maniak, "Nanti ikut pelajaran tambahan terbang denganku setelah sarapan." Nyali ketiganya menciut seketika, namun melawan juga tak berani dan hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. 

Cukuplah dikatakan bahwa untuk sementara, tidak ada yang berani membicarakan soal Genya atau manusia serigala manapun jika ada Sanemi dalam jarak dua ratus meter di dekat mereka. 

***

Genya terbangun dari tidur -- yang ia lakukan bukan karena mengantuk, melainkan karena lelah setelah serangan panik -- pada jam tiga sore. Dengan tubuh masih sedikit lemas, ia hendak keluar untuk mengambil ramuan Wolfsbane-nya ketika Yushiro masuk dan menahannya sejenak. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengambil obat di asramaku," jawab Genya. Kening Yushiro yang sudah berkerut permanen menjadi semakin dalam. 

"Kau yakin kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Kau baru bangun dan asrama kita letaknya jauh dari sini bolak-balik. Apa tidak pakai _accio _saja?" tanyanya bertubi, dalam hati diam-diam cemas dengan keadaan adik tingkatnya itu. 

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang butuh jalan kaki sedikit," balas Genya, kemudian melewati seniornya dan mulai beranjak menuju asrama Slytherin. 

Ia secara tak sadar otomatis merapat ke dinding yang tertutup bayang-bayang gelap dari api perapian ketika melewati anak-anak Slytherin tingkat dua yang sedang bersantai di ruang rekreasi Slytherin sebelum membuka pintu kamar Cerberus yang masih kosong. 

Ia memandangi bagian atas nakasnya dimana foto dirinya bersama Sanemi diletakkan dengan ditindih benda-benda lain. Foto itu hanyalah satu di antara banyak foto lain yang ia miliki, tapi entah kenapa, yang satu itu selalu punya tempat khusus di memorinya. Ia mengambilnya dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku rompi kelabunya sebelum menarik pegangan nakas. 

Aroma aneh menguar samar dari dalam laci itu, namun Genya mengabaikannya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam laci -- hanya untuk mengaduh dan menariknya kembali, tergores dan penuh darah serta cairan lain berwarna ungu. Terbelalak, ia menarik pegangan laci lebih jauh dan napasnya tercekat melihat kekacauan yang ada tersebar di permukaan lacinya. 

Seakan hari itu tidak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi baginya, botol ramuan Wolfsbane yang awalnya aman-aman saja di situ telah pecah berantakan, cairan ramuannya menggenangi bagian dalam laci, tercampur dengan ramuan lain yang berwarna merah. Pecahan kaca tergeletak bagaikan perangkap di antara cairan itu, hilang-hilang timbul dari pandangan. 

Ia lelah menangis. Ia lelah bersedih. Ia lelah dengan segala beban pikirannya. 

Genya lelah dengan hidupnya, tetapi hidupnya masih belum lelah bermain-main dengannya.


	6. Catasthrope V

Orang pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Genya adalah Sanemi, namun ketika membuka pintu kamarnya dengan panik, Yushiro menatapnya dengan kening berkerut seakan tahu ada yang terjadi. 

"Kenapa kau panik begitu?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Dua pertanyaan itu dikatakan bersamaan, dan keduanya sama-sama terdiam sebelum Yushiro menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jawab aku dulu," katanya. Genya membuka telapak tangan kanannya yang masih berwarna ungu-kemerahan terkena ramuan dan darah dari lukanya. Luka-luka gores kecil itu mulai berwarna kehitaman, meskipun tampaknya Genya tak menyadarinya.

"Ramuannya pecah," gumamnya cepat, tangan kirinya berkedut cepat, "Tapi pecahnya seperti dibanting. Dan ada tabung lain di sana, aku tidak tahu apa isinya." Dan setelah ia selesai mengatakan itu, barulah Genya sadar betapa takutnya ia. Ia tidak gemetar, tapi rasanya tubuhnya seperti baru diceburkan ke kolam es, dan jantungnya berdegup seakan hendak meledak.

Kernyitan Yushiro semakin dalam dan ia mendorong bahu Genya sambil melangkah memasuki kamar itu. "Kau pergilah ke bangsal rumah sakit. Tamayo-san dan Michikatsu sudah ada di sana, laporkan saja hal ini pada mereka," suruhnya tegas, kemudian beranjak memeriksa laci nakas yang tergenang ramuan itu. 

"Yushiro-"

"Pergi sana cepat!"

Dan Genya pergi. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong bawah tanah dan menaiki tangga dengan pandangan kosong, hanya mengandalkan memori tubuhnya, membawa dirinya ke bangsal rumah sakit. Ia teringat dengan hal-hal yang terjadi -- serangan manusia serigala, rumor yang menyebar terlalu cepat, kucing Tamayo-san ... lalu ini. Seakan ada orang yang mengatur semuanya. Kejadiannya terlalu beruntun -- dan terlalu berat untuk ditahan oleh mental seorang anak berumur tiga belas tahun.

Ia baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika tangannya otomatis menjulur untuk membuka pintu ganda rumah sakit, tanpa sadar menekan luka-lukanya. Ah, ya, dia juga tidak sempat membersihkannya. Dengan asal-asalan, Genya menyapukan telapak tangannya ke rompi seragamnya. 

Tamayo dan Michikatsu berdiri di sana, jelas-jelas berdiskusi sambil menunggu kedatanganya -- dan rasa takut Genya kembali menghantamnya dua kali lipat ketika melihat ekspresi Michikatsu yang tidak enak dipandang. 

"Ah, Genya-san, apa kau sudah meminum obatnya?" suara lemah lembut Tamayo kali itu tidak berhasil menenangkan Genya. Sambil menelan ludah, ia menghindari tatapan menusuk Michikatsu mati-matian.

"Ramuannya ... botolnya pecah, ada yang memecahkannya- jadi-" dalam hati, anak itu mensyukuri suaranya yang terdengar normal meskipun cukup gemetar. Tanpa melihat pun, ia bisa merasakan kekagetan -- dan kemarahan, khusus dari Michikatsu -- dari kedua orang dewasa di sana. 

Tanpa sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, mendadak punggung Genya sudah ditekan membentur dinding rumah sakit. Mata merah Michikatsu menatapnya tajam penuh racun. "Apa maksudmu, pecah? Kapan?"

Genya mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan ngeri sebelum menjawab jujur, "Aku tidak tahu, aku baru mengeceknya tadi setelah bangun dan sudah pecah ketika aku sampai di sana!" Ia tidak meronta, tahu lebih baik daripada melawan tekanan kepala asramanya. 

Michikatsu kelihatan hendak membentak ketika Yushiro datang terengah dari pintu yang dibantingnya. Ketiga kepala orang yang hadir menoleh ke arahnya, dan untuk sejenak, ia kelihatannya salah tingkah ketika kemudian wajahnya kembali serius.

"Profesor Michikatsu," ujarnya, menatap waspada ke arah Genya yang masih didorong ke dinding, "Ada substansi lain yang tercampur dengan ramuan Shinazugawa yang pecah -- sudah saya pakaikan Mantra Identifikasi -- itu darah serigala."

Sejenak ruangan itu sunyi, seakan baru saja dikenai _Muffliato. _Dengan wajah murka, Michikatsu melepaskan Genya dan menyentakkan tongkat sihirnya dari jubahnya. 

"_Accio_!" geramnya serak, dan bunyi mendesau terdengar menggema ketika sebuah tabung kimia melesat melewati udara dan memasuki ruangan dari ventilasi jendela. Michikatsu menangkapnya dan matanya langsung melihat perbedaan isinya dengan jelas. Ia menoleh ke arah Genya. "Apa kau merasakan ada yang aneh denganmu, Shinazugawa?" geramnya. 

Genya tersentak dan menggeleng, mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah. "Mungkin ... aku merasa sedikit demam tapi-"

"Tamayo, kita tidak bisa membawanya ke Menara Astronomi dengan keadaannya! Dia harus diikat di sini!" 

"Tunggu, apa-?!" Perubahan situasi yang begitu mendadak itu membingungkan Genya dan juga membuatnya tambah tegang, terutama ketika Michikatsu setengah-menyeretnya ke tempat tidur yang berada di bawah sebuah jendela dan mendorong paksa tubuhnya supaya berbaring. 

"_Incarcerous!" _Lima utas tali kasar meledak keluar dari lantai dan melilit pergelangan tangan, kaki, serta leher Genya ke tempat tidur, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya bergerak liar, namun karena kepalanya tertahan, yang bisa ia lihat adalah tempat-tempat tidur lain yang kosong serta Yushiro yang berdiri di belakang Michikatsu dengan pandangan ngeri. 

"Profesor?" tuntut anak bersurai hijau pucat itu. Michikatsu membuka mulutnya seperti hendak berteriak, namun membatalkan niatnya. 

"Jika darah manusia serigala masuk ke tubuh manusia lewat luka yang terbuka, sama saja dengan terkena gigitan mereka. Shinazugawa sudah terinfeksi, kemudian ditambah lagi terkena tambahan darah -- kau pikir _kenapa _aku tiba-tiba panik?" gertaknya. Yushiro mundur teratur, tidak ingin dibentak lebih banyak lagi. 

Langit sudah gelap, mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih lama berdebat daripada yang mereka sangka. Hanya tinggal tunggu menit untuk melihat bulan purnama. Tamayo berdiri di samping kanan tempat tidur, sementara Michikatsu di depannya, tongkatnya teracung, sial merapalkan mantra kalau-kalau sesuatu yang salah terjadi. 

Napas Genya pendek-pendek, tapi kali ini bukan hanya karena takut. Ada sesuatu yang lain, menarik perhatiannya dari arah jendela. Sensasinya sama seperti ketika kau sedang lapar dan terdampar di tempat asing, kemudian kau mencium aroma makanan -- kau ingin menghampirinya. 

Sebuah geraman lolos dari mulutnya, dan tubuhnya mengejang, membuat tiga orang lainnya refleks waspada. Dari balik jendela, sebuah cahaya putih merembes dari kumpulan awan tebal. Genya merangsek di tempatnya dikekang, warna hitam memenuhi matanya seperti tinta dan suara yang dikeluarkannya bukan lagi suara manusia. 

Angin berhembus. Awan itu tertiup menjauh. Dan di baliknya, bulan purnama bersinar bagai cahaya malaikat, membaniri ruangan dengan cahaya keperakan.

Napas Yushiro tercekat melihat otot-otot di bawah kulit Genya berkontraksi gila-gilaan, seperti merobek diri sendiri, kemudian kembali menyatu, begitu pula dengan kulitnya, yang seakan tertarik mengikuti pergerakan ototnya. Cakar sepanjang enam senti terdorong keluar dari tangannya, berlumur darah segar yang menetes ke lantai. Rambut kasar berwarna cokelat lumpur tumbuh dengan cepat. Taring yang tadinya memanjang keluar, sekarang sudah tertutup moncong mengerikan yang mendompak berang.

Michikatsu mengamati perubahan itu lekat-lekat, sementara Tamayo tampaknya menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tapi Yushiro tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah punya titik lemah pada Genya, tapi siapapun yang masih berhati manusia pasti akan bertindak sepertinya. 

Dengan gerakan hampir tak terlihat, ia menarik tongkatnya dari lengan jubahnya dan mengarahkannya ke kaca jendela. 

"_Lunar Eclipse_." Setelah mantra itu dirapalkan, waktu seakan berhenti selama sedetik -- semua suara lenyap, suhu seakan turun drastis--

\--Dan suara memekakkan kaca pecah berhamburan terdengar.


	7. Catasthrope VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA MAAF BARU APDET SEKARANG, LAGI LUMAYAN HECTIC KEMAREN-KEMAREN ;w;  
aku gatau sih ini berapa K words, tapi aku harap lumayan panjang sebagai permintaan maaf.  
DAN EXTRA BRO-FLUFF LESS ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER  
ENJOY

_Lunar eclipse_.

Efeknya sempurna, namun hampir tak pernah digunakan. Siapa yang ingin membuat gerhana bulan dan mengambil resiko suatu ketidakseimbangan alam bisa terjadi sebagai efek samping? 

Tekanan dari penggunaan mantra itu amat kuat dan mempengaruhi keadaan sekitarnya. Kaca-kaca dalam radius sepuluh meter atau lebih pecah berantakan, aliran listrik -- di dunia muggle -- jelas-jelas akan terganggu, dan bahkan, jika salah merapal, mantra ini bisa justru menghentikan proses terbentuk dan hancurnya alam, membuat dunia beku dalam suatu kondisi. 

Mantra semi-terlarang, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Untuk alasan yang benar pula.

Dan alasan yang terngiang di dalam kepala Michikatsu saat dia menarik kerah _jumper _Yushiro dan menggoncangnya kasar, sementara di latar belakang, Tamayo sedang mengecek keadaan Genya, yang tentu paling terpengaruhi saat itu.

"Kau pikir _apa _yang kau lakukan?! Kau menggunakan mantra semi-terlarang di dalam _ruang tertutup dan tanpa memikirkan efek sampingnya_! Kuubah pertanyaanku, _apa kau berpikir saat menggunakannya?!_" bentaknya, mata gelapnya berkilau merah tajam di bawah sinar redup pantulan serpihan kaca jendela di lantai.

"Tidak," aku Yushiro jujur, namun wajahnya menantang, "Aku melakukan hal yang aku rasa benar, profesor. Dan nyatanya pengalaman pertamaku memakai mantra itu tidak menghasilkan efek samping yang berbahaya."

"Kau. Tidak. Tahu. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" suata Michikatsu menggelegar. "Mungkin saja di sini tak ada yang salah -- apa kau bisa menjamin di tempat lain?! Gerhana bulan mempengaruhi banyak jenis makhluk, Yushiro." suaranya ketika menyebut nama remaja itu seakan dipaksa mengeluarkan kata-kata sampah rendahan. 

Terdengar bunyi lolongan menciut dari belakang punggung Michikatsu, dan ia melepaskan kerah Yushiro. Namun sebelum ia pergi menengok Genya, guru ramuan itu menatap penuh racun, "Skors, Yushiro. Bukan detensi. Datang ke kantorku nanti subuh."

Di sisi lain, Genya menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah kekangannya, sementara matanya yang tadi liar memantulkan cahaya bulan sudah mulai kembali memutih layaknya manusia normal. Rambut manusia serigala yang tumbuh seperti Devil's Snare perlahan rontok dan setengah lagi kembali masuk ke bawah kulitnya. Cakarnya memendek terus sampai ke ujung kukunya, namun taringnya tidak kembali seperti semula. 

Yushiro tidak ikut menengok, alih-alih menggeleser ke samping Tamayo dan menawarkan diri membebat luka gores di tangan kepala perawat itu -- yang dihasilkan oleh perbuatan Yushiro sendiri. _Meledakkan kaca jendela. Yeah._

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki dan pintu bangsal rumah sakit menjeblak terbuka. Urokodaki dan Yoriichi berlarian masuk dan berhenti di depan tempat tidur Genya, mengamati Michikatsu yang menarik kembali talinya dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir. 

"Apa yang terjadi di sini, Michikatsu?" tanya Urokodaki, sedikit nada tajam di dalam suaranya tertutupi irama tegas yang selalu ia pakai. 

"Manusia serigala dan anak bodoh, Sakonji," gerutu Michikatsu, memeriksa keadaan vital Genya -- yang masih dalam keadaan katatonis -- dan melarang Tamayo mendekati pasiennya, mengabaikan tatapan tidak terima yang ditujukan padanya. 

Yoriichi menelengkan kepala, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahu Michikatsu, yang refleks berjengit. "Michi, siapa yang tadi menggunakan mantra gerhana bulan?"

"Panggil aku Michikatsu, Yoriichi. Kita bukan keluarga di sini."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak perlu kujawab. Selama tidak ada yang melaporkan gangguan permanen, aku hanya akan melaporkan ini ke kepala sekolah, kau dan Sakonji tidak perlu turut campur. Pergilah," usir Michikatsu, dengan satu lambaian tangannya. 

"... Dan anak itu?" tanya Urokodaki dari balik topengnya, sedikit terganggu dengan cara Michikatsu menekan dada remaja yang terbaring itu seakan ia hanyalah boneka manekin yang tak sengaja dihidupkan dan bukannya seorang anak manusia.

"Manusia serigala. Perubahannya berhenti di tengah-tengah. Tamayo, awasi dia untukku. Keadaan fisiknya stabil, tapi aku tidak bisa mengecek mentalnya. Aku akan coba mencari ramuan untuk solusinya dan kabari aku jika dia bangun," perintahnya lugas, seakan menghadapi manusia serigala yang tidak normal adalah sesuatu yang ia lihat sehari-hari.

Yoriichi menghalangi langkah saudaranya. "Biar aku membantumu?" Naiknya nadanya di akhir membuat perkataannya seperti pertanyaan, yang direspon Michikatsu dengan desisan marah.

"Tidak, Yoriichi. Kalau memang mau membantu, bantulah anak itu dan tidak usah ke kantorku. Aku tahu kau juga sama baiknya denganku dalam merebus ramuan -- tidak perlu pamer," geramnya.

"Aku tidak--"

"Michikatsu, jadilah guru yang profesional dan pergilah cepat. Kalau kau lebih mementingkan egomu, lebih baik kau kembali jadi murid tingkat lima," potong Urokodaki tajam. Michikatsu mendecakkan lidah, namun tak berkata apa-apa dan melangkah pergi. Jubahnya berayun ketika ia membanting pintu.

Urokodaki dan Yoriichi saling pandang. Di belakang mereka, Yushiro sedang membawakan alat-alat yang diminta Tamayo dan sambil lewat, menggumamkan _reparo _pada jendela-jendela yang dilaluinya. 

"Anak ini Shinazugawa, kan? Apa perlu kupanggil saudaranya?" tanya Yoriichi. Urokodaki mengangguk ke arah rekan kerjanya. 

"Ya, bagusnya begitu. Aku dengar mereka akhir-akhir ini mengalami waktu yang cukup sulit."

***

Kesadaran Genya hilang-hilang timbul selama beberapa hari terakhir, namun ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang ia dengar atau lihat ketika ia sadar beberapa kali.

Langit-langit putih, langkah kaki seseorang mondar-mandir, sesuatu ditusukkan padanya -- suntikan? -- dan, akhir-akhir ini, juga kata-kata, meskipun ia tidak bisa ingat _siapa _yang mengatakannya.

_"--Stabil, tapi lebih baik tidak mengambil resiko--"_

_"--Kutukannya? Mungkin--"_

_"--Absen dari pelajaranmu, sana pergi--"_

Dan yang paling jelas diingat olehnya adalah kalimat yang jelas dikatakan oleh seseorang yang ia kenal baik, namun tenaganya belum cukup untuk mengingat.

_"Gen, kau sudah cukup memberiku resiko kena serangan jantung--"_

_"... Bisa tidak kau bangun secepatnya?"_

_"Gen, tolong, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah kehilangan ingatanmu...."_

Huh. Bagaimana bisa ia hilang ingatan sementara pikirannya penuh benang-benang ruwet seperti saat itu? Genya tahu benang-benang itu bisa terbelit dan tersimpul, namun tak mungkin putus, jadi andai ia bisa mengatakannya pada orang itu, siapapun dia, bahwa dirinya takkan mengalami amnesia. 

Dan, ditimpa kelelahan yang aneh, ia kembali menutup matanya, tak bisa melupakan sesuatu yang hangat memberati tangan kanannya.

***

Ketika Genya akhirnya membuka matanya dan sadar sepenuhnya dimana ia berada dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana, ia setengah berharap akan disambut oleh bentakan atau komentar lelah dari kakaknya -- bukan wajah ceria berambut sewarna karat yang, secara harfiah, bersinar layaknya matahari ketika melihatnya. 

"Genya! Kau sadar!" serunya dengan suara rendah, berusaha tenang tapi tak bisa menampung kegembiraannya. "Aku dan Sanemi-san selama ini bergantian menungguimu dan aku rasa kami, mungkin, sedang gencatan senjata? Ah! Aku harus memberitahu Tamayo-san kalau kau sudah sadar!"

Sungguh, sesuka apapun Genya pada Kamado sulung itu, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berjengit mendengar suara Tanjiro yang kelewat ceria menusuk seluruh inderanya. Ugh. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Genya mengikhlaskan Tanjiro untuk Rengoku -- meskipun pikiran itu hanya bertahan sedetik.

"Ya ... lakukan saja." Ia tak punya hal lain yang bisa ia katakan, terutama dengan tenggorokan kering dan mulutnya yang seakan melekat secara keseluruhan. Tanjiro mengangguk cepat dan melesat ke pintu kantor Tamayo, darimana Genya bisa mendengar suara Yushiro mengoceh pada kepala perawat itu -- huh, sejak kapan telinganya bisa setajam itu?

Tidak hanya telinganya. Ketika pikirannya sudah mulai jelas, ia bisa merasakan tiap helai benang dari pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya, melihat bayangan awan _terpantul _di dinding. Di dinding. Itu aneh. Dan lagi, ia bahkan bisa mendengar hembusan angin menggoyang daun-daun di pepohonan di luar jendela, serta suara murid-murid lain beraktivitas beberapa lantai di bawahnya.

Juga, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di mulutnya. Genya mendudukkan dirinya dan meraba mulutnya dengan jarinya. Napasnya tercekat ketika ia sadar bahwa 'sesuatu' itu adalah dua pasang gigi taring sepanjang tujuh belas milimeter yang mencuat runcing dari gusinya. 

"Genya-san!"

"Guh?!" teguran dari Tamayo mengejutkannya, dan ia tanpa sengaja menggores ibu jarinya dengan taring itu. Dengan mata lebar, ia memandangi ketika beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari lukanya. 

"Tolong jangan duduk dulu, aku akan mengecek keadaan vitalmu," perintah Tamayo, dan Genya menurut, tidak memperhatikan bagaimana luka di ibu jarinya menutup dengan kecepatan abnormal. 

Tanjiro terdengar membicarakan sesuatu dengan Yushiro di depan pintu kantor, sesuatu tentang ... ah. Wajah Genya memerah cepat. Keduanya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang hal yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan, meskipun kelihatannya Yushiro membicarakannya dengan lebih luwes daripada Tanjiro.

Kemampuan telinganya yang baru ini berbahaya. Ia bisa menguping privasi seseorang. 

"Genya-san? Wajahmu merah, apa kau merasa demam?" tanya Tamayo, membuyarkan pikirannya. Genya berkedip cepat dan menggeleng. "Yah, kalau kau memang tidak merasa sakit lagi, esok pagi kau sudah boleh kembali ke asrama dan mulai beraktivitas di sekolah seperti biasa keesokannya lagi. Sementara itu, jika kau merasakan ada hal yang aneh dengan tubuhmu, segera lapor padaku atau guru lainnya." 

"Err, bagaima- bagaimana soal ... soal taringku?" tanya Genya dengan sedikit susah payah, menghindarkan lidahnya dari taring-taring barunya. Tamayo menghela napas, namun bukan karena tidak sabar, melainkan karena kebingungan. 

"Aku sudah mencoba memperbaikinya dengan mantra, tapi tampaknya tubuh barumu tidak mempan diberi mantra-mantra level rendah -- sesuatu yang baik dan buruk sekaligus, aku rasa," ucapnya.

Genya mengernyit. "Tapi ... bukannya perubah ... perubahan ... ku sudah selesai?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi," jelas Tamayo dengan sabar. Sabar dan cemas. "Mantra gerhana bulan membuat perubahanmu berhenti di tengah-tengah dan merubah tubuh dan juga insting manusia serigalamu."

"Apa ... maksudmu?" 

"Genya-san, tubuhmu terkunci dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan fisik manusia serigala, begitu juga dengan taring serta kelima inderamu. Ada juga hal lainnya yang perlu lebih diwaspadai. Ketika kau tidur setelah perubahanmu, setiap kali kau mengalami mimpi buruk, cakarmu akan keluar dan matamu kembali menjadi hitam. Menurut spekulasi kami, insting manusia serigalamu akan langsung aktif begitu emosimu tak terkontrol, pada saat-saat paling parah, kami harus menahanmu," tutur Tamayo dengan pandangan awas pada gerak-gerik Genya yang semakin gelisah semakin lama ia menjelaskan. 

"Jadi ... aku sekarang ini ... spesies baru?" 

"Aku tidak menyebutnya spesies. Tapi ya, ini pertama kalinya semua orang di sini berhadapan dengan kondisi semacam ini."

Genya memandang tangan kanannya, kemudian melengkungkannya ke dalam, mengamati lekat-lekat seakan cakarnya akan mencuat keluar dan menusuk bola matanya. Kemudian, ia mendongak dan tersenyum sedih. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja," cetusnya, seakan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan meskipun Tamayo mengiyakan, ia tak tahu apakah kata-kata pasiennya itu bisa dianggap pertanda baik atau tidak.

***

Jam lima sore, enam jam setelah Genya sadar. 

Sanemi melangkah tak sabar menyelip di antara kerumunan murid yang membentuk arus sungai yang saling bertabrakan di lorong. Ia selalu menjenguk adiknya jam sekian dan ia masih belum kehilangan harapan bahwa hari itu, ia akan membuka pintu rumah sakit dan memandang adiknya yang sudah sadar.

Hari itu, doa Sanemi terkabul.

Ia membuka pintu ganda rumah sakit dengan perlahan -- kapok setelah dibentak Urokodaki yang kebetulan sedang di dalam ketika ia membanting pintu -- dan ia, meskipun belum melihatnya, sudah tahu bahwa sore itu, bahwa Genya sudah sadar. 

Dua pasang mata sewarna ametis itu saling tatap, masing-masing terdiam selama dua detik sebelum Sanemi menghambur mendekap adiknya -- sesuatu yang hanya ia lakukan, seingat Genya, dua bulan sekali. 

"Nemi-nii...."

"Gen, kau tidak tahu secuil pun rasanya ketika aku mendengar jantungmu sempat berhenti."

Oke, itu kabar baru. "Tidak ada yang membeli- argh, memberitahuku. Apa yang terj- apa yang terjadi?"

Sanemi memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa menatap Genya. "Kau ... ada satu mimpi buruk yang membuatmu benar-benar hilang kendali dan setelah mengamuk, jantungmu berhenti." Tatapan pemuda bersurai putih itu lekat seperti lem, seakan jika ia mengalihkan pandangan, jantung adiknya akan berhenti lagi. 

Genya menunduk. "Maaf," gumamnya. Membayangkan wajah Sanemi, ketakutan mendengarnya hampir mati, benar-benar bukan bayangan yang menyenangkan. 

"Bukan salahmu, boca- ah," Sanemi menggigit lidahnya, "Maksudku, Genya."

Genya tersenyum mendengar selip lidah itu, dalam hati bertanya-tanya sudah sejauh apa hubungan antara kakaknya dengan Tokito bungsu sementara ia di rumah sakit. Hmm. Itu baru sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dipikirkan.

Ia meraih lengan Sanemi dan berkata tegas, "Aku ada di sini."

Sanemi menyengir dan meletakkan keningnya di kening Genya, gestur yang terakhir mereka lakukan saat umurnya sepuluh tahun dan Genya tujuh tahun. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Dan, untuk sesaat, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEKALI LAGI KUINGATKAN, INI BUKAN FIC INCEST SANEGEN  
.  
.  
Dan aku ada rencana bikin fic CanonAU dimana Sanemi kena blood demon art yang bikin dia balik ke anak kecil. Dan Genya ditugasi ngejaga dia sementara Pillar lain memburu iblis tsb? Adakah yang berminat?


	8. Catasthrope VII

Keinginan Genya untuk tidak menjadi pusat perhatian dikhianati oleh tinggi badannya yang kembali bertambah sedikit setelah perubahannya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari semua orang dan sebisa mungkin menghindari tempat-tempat penuh orang, meskipun sulit. 

Selain sebagian besar anak yang memandangnya penuh rasa curiga dan bahkan jijik. ada beberapa anak lain yang bertingkah lebih ekstrim dan memakai kalung serta perhiasan perak lain, terutama jika satu kelas dengannya. Genya sedikit-banyak mengerti ketakutan mereka, karena ia tahu, mereka juga dipengaruhi oleh surat-surat dari rumah yang tentu sudah mendengar tentang dirinya.

Tapi, meski mengerti, menjadi alasan kenapa mereka semua bersikap seakan ada napi Azkaban berkeliaran di sekolah benar-benar menambah beban pikirannya.Tentu saja, ada beberapa yang masih bersikap biasa-biasa saja -- atau mencoba untuk bersikap biasa -- di sekitarnya, namun jumlahnya tidak sampai seperseratus dari seluruh isi sekolah. 

Belum lagi, efek lain dari perubahannya yang tidak sempurna termasuk kuku-kukunya yang memanjang terlalu cepat dan terlalu tajam. Ia harus selalu berhati-hati dan rutin memotongnya. Untuk yang satu itu, ia benar-benar memaklumi ketakutan murid-murid lainnya, karena, jujur saja, bahkan dirinya sendiri juga merasakan ketakutan aneh yang membuat tubuhnya dingin setiap kali ia memandang tangannya.

***

Pada hari Rabu, saat jam makan siang, Genya mendahului yang lainnya ke Aula Besar dan mengambil roti panggang untuk dibawa ke tempat sepi agar ia bisa makan dengan tenang. Biasanya ia pergi ke halaman belakang yang sering kosong, namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara ribut dari arah sana dan ia memutar balik langkahnya menuju perpustakaan.  
Ia menyelinap masuk dan mengabaikan tatapan mencela penjaga perpustakaan yang tidak senang jika ada murid masuk ke perpustakaan dengan membawa makanan.

Genya mengambil tempat duduk di ujung meja dan menggigit makanannya dengan tenang, kemudian mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan gigi taring atasnya menggores bibir bawahnya dengan mudah -- ia harus mencabutnya lagi sore itu -- dan melanjutkan makan dengan lebih hati-hati. 

Ketenangan yang disertai aroma lembaran buku tua itu lenyap ketika sebuah suara perempuan dari balik rak di belakang Genya terdengar berbisik-bisik pada temannya. Tanpa kemauannya sendiri, telinga Genya menangkap isi pembicaraan itu. 

"Hei, kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Profesor Himejima itu? Kanao-chan, kau sudah?" bisiknya, dan Genya samar-samar mengenali suaranya sebagai salah satu anak Ravenclaw yang namanya tidak ia tahu.

Terdengar bunyi denting ketika sebuah benda dari logam dilontar dengan menggunakan kuku jempol, kemudian bunyi tepukan ketika benda itu ditangkap kembali. Sejenak kemudian, suara perempuan yang berbeda terdengar menjawab, kemungkinan besar adalah Kanao-chan yang disebut namanya.

"Sudah, tiga puluh inci perkamen, tentang manusia serigala." 

Tanpa sadar, Genya menegang ketika mendengar dua kata terakhir. Ia melupakan rotinya yang masih ia pegang dan dalam hati mulai menyusun rencana agar bisa keluar dari perpustakaan. Tapi posisi anak-anak perempuan itu kemudian bergeser, seakan ada yang berpindah tempat duduk dan Genya menyumpah dalam hati. Sekarang ia tidak bisa keluar tanpa dilihat mereka. 

"Yah," sebuah suara lain memotong, lebih tegas dan lebih tidak pedulian, "Sebenarnya menurutku ini agak tidak sensitif, tapi mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Shinazugawa."

Oke, namanya disebut secara langsung oleh perempuan yang sedang mendiskusikan pekerjaan rumah. Genya menekan kuat-kuat instingnya untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu. 

"Eh?!" anak yang pertama berbisik kaget. "Aoi-chan, kau yakin? Maksudku, dia bisa saja menyerangmu atau apa-!" 

Daaan itu dia. Genya membungkukkan badan dan memaksa dirinya untuk menggigit dan mengunyah makanannya meskipun perutnya terasa mual, berusaha keras menulikan telinganya dengan percakapan yang masih terus berlanjut di belakangnya. Namun suara tegas itu -- Aoi-chan? -- kembali terdengar, dan kata-katanya sama sekali tak terduga. 

"Kau bercanda, Atsuko? Pertama, hari ini sudah cukup jauh dari jadwal bulan purnama," katanya dan refleks merespon, Genya tersenyum pahit. Andai saja Aoi-chan itu tahu....

"Dan kedua," rupanya ia belum selesai bicara, "Kita bicara soal Shinazugawa Genya yang sama, kan? Yang selalu grogi kalau dekat-dekat perempuan? Yang menyelamatkan anak Griffin yang tersangkut di atas pohon? Yang teman dekatnya Tanjiro-kun? Dia takkan menyerangku, aku yakin. Lebih mungkin kalau aku tanpa sengaja menakutinya dan membuatnya lari."

Genya menunduk lebih dalam, tapi kali ini dengan campuran antara malu dan bingung. Sebenarnya, dia ini apa sih, di mata anak-anak perempuan itu?! 

"Jujur saja, aku lebih takut pada Uzui-senpai daripada dengannya. Lagipula, Tanjiro-kun dan Nezuko sudah setuju menemaniku."

Tunggu, apa?! Kenapa ia tidak tahu?!

"Bukan begitu, Aoi-chan ... aku cuma khawatir saja. Dia kelihatan ... marah setiap kali aku melihatnya di lorong, tapi aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkannya," balas Atsuko, nadanya terdengar antara bingung dan menyesal. Kemudian, terdengar bunyi buku ditumpuk.

"Ya sudahlah, mending kita ke Aula Besar dan makan dulu. Aku toh bukannya mau menghampirinya sekarang juga," tukas Aoi. "Kanao, ayo. Kau juga, Atsuko." Dan tiga set langkah kaki berjalan beriringan keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Genya yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Percakapan itu ... benar-benar tidak terduga. Biasanya, jika ada yang membicarakan soal keadaannya dengan nada mencemooh atau takut, ia akan merasa tertekan dan gugup. Jika ada salah satu dari temannya tersenyum menyemangati, ia akan merasa sedikit lega, meskipun tidak menghapuskan semua ketakutannya. Tapi, yang tadi itu ... ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Belum pernah ada yang berencana menanyainya langsung mengenai status manusia serigalanya dan Genya tidak tahu apa dia harus senang atau takut. Apakah dia siap ditanyai?

Kemudian, pertanyaan yang lebih genting menamparnya. 

Apakah dia siap dihadang dua anak perempuan dan Kamado Tanjiro itu sendiri?  
\---------------  
"Aah? Mereka mau menanyaimu soal itu?!" 

"A-aku yakin mereka tidak bermaksud buruk, Nemi-nii. Cuma, ya ... aku bingung harus bagaimana- Lha? Nemi-nii mau kemana?!"

Sanemi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di tempat tidurnya dan beranjak ke pintu kamar. "Akan kuhadang ketiga bocah tak tahu diri itu, seenaknya saja-!"

"Aah! Jangan! Mereka juga belum bilang langsung padaku, kok! Tenanglah dulu!" seru Genya panik sambil berusaha menahan kakaknya -- kekuatan serigala atau tidak, Sanemi tetap lebih kuat. 

Sanemi memberengut, tapi berhenti meronta ke arah pintu dan menoleh lagi ke arah adiknya. "Jadi? Kau mau menjawab atau tidak?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Genya melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sanemi dan ber-hmm.

"Itu masalahnya, mereka mungkin mengira bisa menanyaiku apa saja karena aku pernah mengalami sendiri semua itu ... tapi sebenarnya aku juga masih meraba-raba. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kujawab kalau aku tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaan mereka. Ini, ini bukan masalah privasi, sebenarnya. Aku berhutang jawaban pada mereka soal kondisiku, aku ingin menjawab tapi kalau aku tidak tahu, lalu bagaimana?" gumamnya cepat, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Sebuah tangan menggenggam bahunya. Tanpa melihat pun Genya bisa merasakan tatapan Sanemi membuatnya merinding.

"Kenapa kau menganggap kau berhutang penjelasan pada mereka?" tanyanya, nadanya berbahaya. 

"Uh?" bukan pertanyaan yang diduga Genya. "Nemi-nii, aku menghilang selama seminggu lebih, kemudian ketika kembali, aku sudah berubah dan gosip tentang manusia serigala itu mulai menyebar! Bahkan lebih dari setengah sekolah ketakutan melihatku! Setidaknya, aku berhutang penjelasan pada mereka yang masih berteman denganku tapi tidak tahu kondisinya!" 

Genggaman di bahunya semakin erat meskipun tidak sampai sakit. Sanemi memutar wajahnya agar berhadapan langsung dengan wajah adiknya dan ia menggeram. "Camkan ini, Genya. Kau. Tidak. Berhutang. Apapun. Sama sekali tidak. Kalau kau memang mau buka-buka rahasiamu, terserah. Tapi itu bukan hutang yang harus kau bayar. Kau punya privasi sendiri, hidupmu sendiri. Kalau ada orang yang suportif, ya biarkan, berterima kasih saja. Tapi jangan pernah menganggap dirimu berhutang pada mereka hanya karena mereka bersikap baik padamu." Ia berhenti sedetik, kemudian melanjutkan dengan lebih tegas, "Kau berhak mendapatkan perlakuan baik."

Genya membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia ingin percaya pada kata-kata kakaknya -- astaga, ia benar-benar ingin percaya. Tapi Sanemi bukan pengendali takdir, sayangnya. Jika takdir itu sendiri tidak merasa bahwa ia berhak mendapatkan suatu gestur baik dari orang lain, apa kakaknya punya tempat untuk mengatakan yang sebaliknya? 

Genya menyingkirkan tangan Sanemi dari bahunya dan dengan langkah kaku berjalan melewati pemuda bersurai putih itu ke arah pintu. Ia menggenggam kenop pintu dengan lemah, mendorongnya terbuka dengan perlahan. Sanemi mengawasi pergerakannya dengan kening berkerut.

Genya menoleh sekilas dan menatap nanar dengan pandangan kosong pada kakaknya, dengan senyum tipis yang tidak meraih matanya. 

"Aniki," ucapnya, dan setelah mendengar panggilan itu diganti dengan Nemi-nii selama beberapa hari terakhir, Sanemi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di hatinya. "Aku minta maaf."

Dan ia pun melangkah keluar sambil menutup pintu.

Ia harus membayar semua hutang budinya sebelum ia bisa percaya pada kata-kata kakaknya.  
\---------------  
Michikatsu mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam mendengar perkataan Douma yang dengan santai bersandar di struktur perapian kantornya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mau menambah pekerjaanku dengan cara mengubah kakaknya jadi manusia serigala juga? Kenapa tidak adiknya saja yang kau culik?"

Douma menggeleng. "Uh-uh, tidak bisa. Kasus si adik ini sudah tersebar kemana-mana, juga kecurigaan dari beberapa rekanmu kalau para Uppermoon-lah yang melakukannya -- serangan manusia serigala artifisial di area sekolah, mencurigakan sekali, kan?"

Michikatsu bergumam pelan. "Jadi, kalau kau menculik kakaknya, maka semua kecurigaan akan berpindah pada para Auror? Atau staf guru? Yang benar saja, Douma."

"Bukaaan, aduh, Kakushibo-dono lagi lelet hari ini," ia menghiraukan geraman Michikatsu dan lanjut berkata, "Tidakkah kau berpikir, jika sang kakak tiba-tiba menghilang dengan dari tempat tidurnya yang penuh darah, yang akan dicurigai adalah adiknya? Terutama ketika rumornya sedang menjalar cepat seperti ini." Ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku memang pintar." 

"Menurutmu itu bisa berhasil?"

"Eh, kenapa tidak? Hanya perlu perbaikan di sana-sini dan, boom! Satu murid menghilang dari kastil Hogwarts, jadi kepala berita di semua koran!" tawa Douma memantul mengerikan di dinding kantor, tapi Michikatsu terlihat tidak terpengaruh.

Sesuatu terasa mengganjal di hatinya, entah kenapa. Ingatannya kembali ke wajah Yoriichi yang selalu mengawasinya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Ia teringat dengan wajah frustasi Sanemi ketika melihat keadaan adiknya, ketika anak berambut putih itu menahan tangis di atas tempat tidur Genya. Ada sesuatu dari semua ini yang meneriakkan kata 'salah' padanya. 

Tapi rasa membakar di lengan kanannya membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mendongak menatap Douma dari meja kerjanya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah."


	9. Catasthrope VIII

"Nii-chan, bukan bermaksud apa-apa ... tapi kenapa Inosuke dan Zenitsu-san malah ikut kita?" tanya Nezuko, mengawasi kedua orang yang disebut, yang mana keduanya sedang terlibat perdebatan seru tentang suatu hal -- yang kelihatan jelas tidak ada faedahnya. Tanjiro yang berjalan di sebelahnya tertawa.

"Yah, mendengar kita mau menemui Genya, Inosuke langsung mau ikut sedangkan Zenitsu sih, ngekor saja ... meskipun aku yakin dia ikut hanya karena dipaksa Inosuke," jawabnya ceria. Nezuko tersenyum masam, sedikit heran bagaimana kakaknya -- yang manis, baik, ramah, mentari dunia -- bisa mendapat teman seaneh Hashibira Inosuke dan Agatsuma Zenitsu.  
Aoi, yang berjalan di depan mereka sambil menenteng tas, terus melangkah dalam diam, terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keributan di belakangnya. Ia satu rumah dengan Zenitsu di Hufflepuff, tapi lebih sering berkumpul dengan Kanao dan Atsuko (serta Shinobu sesekali) dari rumah Ravenclaw sehingga ia disebut-sebut ketularan sikap 'kutu buku mengerikan' mereka.

"Anu ... Aoi-san, kau yakin ini jalan ke Slytherin? Kok aku tidak pernah melihat lorong ini?" tanya Tanjiro ketika mereka tiba-tiba menuruni tangga dan menyusuri sebuah lorong berdinding batu gelap yang amat sepi, tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka di sana. 

"Ini lorong rahasia, sebenarnya. Atau, tidak begitu rahasia karena letaknya tepat di Timur bawah. Tapi sudah tak ada lagi yang memakainya kecuali para 'delinquent' dan aku diberitahu kalau ini akan langsung tembus ke depan asrama Slytherin," Aoi menjeda sejenak, kemudian menunjuk sebuah dinding di ujung lorong yang dihiasi sebuah tengkorak manusia di bagian atasnya. "Panjang umur, kita sampai."

Mereka berlima berjalan sampai ke depan dinding, dan tengkorak itu menggerakkan rahangnya, mengeluarkan suara mendesis menjijikkan yang, seingat Tanjiro, sering sekali dikeluhkan oleh Yushiro.

"Kataaaa sssaannndiii?" 

Aoi mengernyit tak senang pada tengkorak itu dan menoleh ke arah Nezuko. "Nezuko? Kau tahu kata sandinya, kan?" 

Dengan keterkejutan Tanjiro, Nezuko mengangguk dan maju ke samping Aoi. "Basilisk's Blessing -- Berkah Basilisk." 

Dengan semburan dengki, tembok itu meliuk dan membuka ke arah ruang rekreasi gelap yang kosong, terkecuali satu orang yang duduk gelisah di depan perapian yang menyala hijau. Aoi melangkah maju dengan pasti, sementara yang lainnya agak ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menyusul.

"Nezuko, bagaimana kau tahu kata sandi mereka?" bisik Tanjiro kepada adiknya, yang balas menatapnya seakan jawabannya sudah jelas. 

"Aku memang tahu semua kata sandi dari semua rumah ... kecuali Ravenclaw, sih. Biasanya aku tanpa sengaja mendengarnya dan malah mengingatnya," jawab gadis bermata merah muda itu, sementara kakaknya memikirkan kemungkinan itu terjadi, kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini ajaib, Nezuko."

Mereka berjalan menghampiri sosok yang duduk di depan perapian itu dan Inosuke, dengan segala keributannya, berteriak, "Hei!" ke samping telinga orang itu, yang membuka mata dan terlonjak dari sofa.

Semuanya refleks mundur -- dan Zenitsu menjerit pelan -- ketika satu set kuku bercakar menyabet udara di depan wajah Inosuke. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, begitu pula dengan Genya, yang tidur siangnya mereka ganggu dengan spektakuler.  
Aoi memutar matanya. "Hebat, Inosuke. Kau, secara harfiah, benar-benar membangunkan naga tidur." 

"Tapi dia bukan naga?" tanya Inosuke, benar-benar mengabaikan cakar yang masih siaga itu. Genya tampak belum benar-benar bangun dan hanya bertindak berdasarkan insting. Tanjiro tertawa canggung, sebelum melangkah maju perlahan-lahan dan menurunkan tangan Genya. 

"Genya, ini aku lho, Tanjiro," katanya dengan suara halus agar tidak mengagetkan anak itu lebih jauh. Tampaknya, cara pendekatannya berhasil, dan mata Genya yang tadi menyempit seakan sedang membidik sesuatu -- leher Inosuke, mungkin -- melebar dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Ah." Lalu, "Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? Kenapa kalian ke sini?" 

Tanjiro menoleh ke arah Aoi dengan kening berkerut dan bertanya, "Aoi-san tidak mengabari Genya dulu sebelum datang ke sini?" 

Aoi menjawab dengan kernyitan yang menyaingi Tanjiro, "Sudah, malahan aku pakai burung hantu karena jarak menara Hufflepuff ke bawah tanah itu jauh. Genya-san malah juga sudah setuju." 

"Ha? Tapi aku tidak menerima surat apapun. Apa kau pakai burung hantu dari menara?" tanya Genya, yang menegakkan diri dan berdiri agak jauh dari Aoi agar bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Melihat gadis itu mengangguk, ia mengerutkan kening. "Biasanya kalau burung hantu dari menara sekolah tidak pernah tersesat...."

Aoi dan Nezuko saling pandang. "Itu aneh," kata Nezuko. "Tapi kalau begitu Genya-san tidak tahu alasan kami kemari?" 

"... Aku bisa menebak kenapa," gumam Genya sambil menggosok tengkuknya canggung. 

"Untuk memantangmu bertarung!" teriak Inosuke sambil melompat ke punggung Zenitsu, membuat anak berambut pirang itu menjerit dan keduanya jatuh ke lantai. Aoi menghela napas panjang-panjang. 

"Genya-san, ada baiknya kita ke tempat lain. Aku mau menanyakan padamu soal kondisi manusia serigalamu, jadi aku biarkan kau yang memilih tempatnya. Kami toh sebenarnya tidak boleh ke sini," katanya, mata birunya memancarkan keseriusan yang membuat Genya sempat gentar. Ia tahu mereka akan datang meskipun, anehnya, ia tidak menerima surat apapun, tapi tetap saja ia masih merasa sedikit tidak siap.

"Erm, halaman belakang saja, dekat rumah kaca. Di sana biasanya sepi," putusnya pada akhirnya. Maka, setelah mereka membantu Tanjiro menarik lepas Inosuke yang masih melingkari Zenitsu untuk mengajaknya ikut bertarung, keenam remaja itu keluar dari asrama Slytherin yang suram dan bersisian menuju halaman belakang. 

"Kau pikir, mentang-mentang badanmu lebih besar dariku, kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah, Genji?!" teriak Inosuke sepanjang jalan, berjalan dengan wajah terus menatap Genya sementara kedua kakinya -- yang baru Genya sadari tidak memakai sepatu ataupun kaus kaki -- melangkah lancar tanpa perlu melihat jalan. 

Dan kelihatannya ada kesalahpahaman yang amat besar di antara mereka. 

"Dengar, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan bertarung denganmu," setelah satu tarikan napas tambahan, "Dan namaku Genya."

Inosuke justru terlihat syok mendengar klarifikasinya. "Haah?! Tapi cewek galak itu bilang namamu Genji!" ah, dia menangkap poin yang salah. Melihat jari telunjuk yang seenaknya teracung ke wajahnya, Aoi mengernyit dan mendorong tangan Inosuke jauh-jauh. 

"Aku tidak pernah bilang Genji, namanya kan memang Genya," cercanya. Inosuke mendecih pelan dan mempertanyakan segala hal yang ia pikir ia tahu. 

Koridor di lingkar luar kastil dipenuhi murid-murid yang menghabiskan waktu sore mereka menghirup udara segar, duduk di atas dinding-dinding batu rendah yang menghadap ke lapangan atau halaman samping. Lebih dari beberapa pasang mata teralih ke arah grup kecil yang lewat itu, terutama memandangi sosok Genya yang menjulang di dekat teman seperjalanannya. Ia mulai merinding.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" gertak Aoi, dan cukup sekali saja semua mata itu menyingkir dan kembali sibuk dengan segala urusan masing-masing. Dalam hati Genya tidak lagi merasa sendirian dalam kecanggungannya terhadap anak-anak perempuan -- entah kenapa hampir semua murid perempuan yang dikenalnya di Hogwarts semuanya menyeramkan -- kecuali mungkin Kanroji-san. Bahkan Nezuko juga masih bisa disempilkan masuk ke dalam daftar perempuan kuat, jangan bercanda.

Mereka sampai ke halaman belakang yang memang sepi tanpa ada seorang murid pun tertarik duduk memandangi bukit dan keenamnya mengambil tempat duduk sesuka hati. Genya duduk hati-hati di atas satu sisi dinding batu dengan Tanjiro duduk di sebelahnya dan Nezuko di sebelah Tanjiro. Dengan urutan begitu, otomatis Zenitsu di samping Nezuko, sementara Aoi duduk di bongkahan batu besar berhadapan dengan Genya dan Inosuke tidak mau duduk dimanapun.

"Jadi, apa yang Genya-san rasakan waktu berubah?" tanya Aoi langsung dan Genya setengah menghargai keputusan gadis itu untuk tidak berbasa-basi dan membuatnya jadi lebih canggung.

"Err," ia mengernyit sedikit untuk menyusun kata-kata. "Sebenarnya, waktu aku berubah, tidak banyak yang aku ingat karena aku antara sadar dan tidak ... yang jelas, um, ada saat-saat dimana rasanya tubuhku seperti ditarik dan dibakar ... kemudian mulutku juga sakit karena taringku tumbuh, tangan dan kakiku mati rasa, tapi mungkin karena cakarku keluar." Zenitsu mendecit, sementara baik Tanjiro maupun Nezuko berjengit diam-diam. Inosuke ber-hoh keras dari depannya, namun tak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Tanggal lima belas kemarin, hampir semua benda yang terbuat dari kaca di dalam kastil pecah -- apa ada hubungannya?" tanya Aoi setelah dengan cepat mengingat semua yang diucapkan Genya. 

Slytherin itu terdiam sejenak. Itu urusan Yushiro dan, melihat bahwa tidak ada satu murid pun yang menyinggung-nyinggung soal alasan skorsing Yushiro, tampaknya senior itu tidak membeberkan apa yang ia lakukan. "Itu ... ya, ada hubungannya, tapi bukan aku penyebab utamanya," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Alis Aoi naik sebelah. 

"Kalau begitu Genya-san adalah alasan lainnya?"

Genya tidak mengerti kenapa anak di depannya itu tidak dimasukkan ke Ravenclaw, pikirannya terlalu tajam bagi kebaikannya sendiri. "Yah-" ia memulai, namun terhenti ketika sadar ia tak tahu akan melanjutkan dengan apa.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah dijawab juga tidak apa."

"Eh?"

"Aku di sini bertanya karena penasaran, bukan untuk menginterogasimu. Jujur saja, aku masih kepikiran soal surat jawaban yang Genya-san kirim balik padaku."

"Maksudmu, kalau aku bukan pengirimnya, berarti ada orang lain yang mencuri surat itu, begitu?" balas Genya. Keterkejutan tampak melintas di mata biru Aoi. 

"Harusnya aku berteman dengan Genya-san saja daripada dengan sekumpulan badut ini," ia menggerutu pelan, kemudian melanjutkan, sejenak lupa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan asalnya soal manusia serigala. "Tapi ya, itu maksudku. Siapa yang mencuri suratku dan membalas dengan namamu? Apa urusannya dengan semua ini? Ini semua aneh sekali."  
Genya mengangguk pelan-pelan, memikirkan kemungkinan alasan siapapun itu untuk menyabotase surat -- hanya surat, lagi. Saking tidak ada kerjaan, kah? -- yang ditujukan padanya. Renungannya buyar begitu Nezuko menyela dari samping Tanjiro, mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa menoleh ke arah Genya. 

"Genya-san, tapi aku ingin tanya sesuatu soal kondisimu."

"Erm ya, tanya saja?" nada Genya naik di akhir, menimbulkan kesan ragu-ragu, namun Nezuko tetap bertanya. 

"Waktu bulan purnama kemarin, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Astronomi di perpustakaan ketika bulan tiba-tiba mengalami gerhana. Aku mengecek peta bulan, namun tidak ada gerhana seharusnya terjadi malam itu -- aku tidak akan tanya soal penyebabnya, tapi bagaimana kejadian itu mempengaruhimu?" 

"Ah-" kata itu tampaknya sering sekali Genya ucapkan akhir-akhir ini dan tiba-tiba saja tanah di antara kedua kakinya terlihat jauh lebih menarik. "Itu, sulit dijelaskan. Maksudku ya, kata Profesor Himejima memang ada manusia serigala yang mengalami perubahan fisik jika beru ah saat bulan purnama, tapi mereka semua sudah pernah berubah sebelumnya," ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia mengawali penjelasannya dengan itu, namun para pendengarnya mengangguk, maka ia melanjutkan, "Sementara gerhana yang lalu itu adalah waktu perubahan pertamaku, jadi tentunya aku ... mm, berbeda dibanding yang lain."

"Misalnya?" tukas Aoi, keningnya berkerut fokus. 

"Itukah kenapa aku melihatmu mencabut gigimu sendiri kemarin, Genya?" sela Tanjiro, dan sekejap seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. "Eh? Ada apa?"

"Itu, itu ... jangan dibahas pakai wajah tanpa dosa begitu, Tanjiro!" seru Genya, wajahnya merah teringat kecelakaan kecil dimana ia hendak melempar gigi itu jauh-jauh untuk membuangnya, namun malah mengenai kepala Tanjiro yang baru saja masuk ke toilet. 

"Eh? Kenapa? Tapi, tidak salah masih aku simpan sih...."

"Jorok! Buang saja benda sial itu! Buat apa disimpan?!" 

"Siapa tahu kapan-kapan bisa diperlukan, kita kan tidak tahu!"

"Memangnya kau pikir gigi bisa digunakan untuk apa?!" Genya hampir menjerit. Nuraninya mengatakan bahwa karena kepolosan itulah ia menyukai Tanjiro, namun otaknya ikut berteriak bingung, kenapa ia bisa menyukai bocah sebo- sepolos Tanjiro?!

"Kenapa kau melakukan ituuu?!" giliran Zenitsu merengek dari samping Nezuko, tanpa malu lengan jubah gadis itu ia genggam seakan hidupnya bergantung padanya. "Itu menjijikkan dan mengerikan! Kenapa kau mencabut gigimu sendiri?!"

"Kalian kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan gigi?!" sambut Inosuke, dan pecahlah keributan kecil di antara mereka, sementara Aoi membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan dan Nezuko hanya memandang kelakuan teman-teman kakaknya dengan lelah. 

"Aku tak mau membuangnya!"

"Kau hanya bilang begitu cuma untuk membuatku kesal, kan?!"

"Cukup!" jerit Aoi habis sabar, dan keributan itu berhenti seketika. "Berhenti, kalian semua. Setelah aku selesai menanyai Genya-san soal manusia serigala, kalian bisa berdebat soal gigi semau kalian!" Inosuke bersorak ketika mendapat kesempatan untuk kembali rusuh, sementara tiga anak laki-laki lainnya kelihatan malu. "Genya-san, kalau bisa, tolong dilanjutkan yang tadi?"

Genya menghela napas. "Ya, salah satunya seperti yang dikatakan Tanjiro. Taring dan cakarku ... terlalu cepat tumbuh ... apa, sekitar tujuh belas milimeter paling sedikit, jadi aku harus sering-sering mencabutnya karena tidak ada mantra yang efektif bisa memberhentikan pertumbuhannya. Kalau cakarku ya harus dipotong, aku tidak mungkin bisa mencabutnya. Manusia serigala biasa tidak seperti itu, fisik mereka hanya berubah saat bulan purnama dan benar-benar kembali normal setelah selesai, kata Tamayo-san." Dalam hati, ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah harus memberitahu mereka mengenai perubahannya yang tidak senormal manusia serigala lain atau tidak.

Terdengar suara Sanemi membentaknya dan ia berjengit diam-diam. Mungkin, tidak dulu. Mereka tidak perlu tahu bahwa dirinya bisa berubah kapan saja asalkan emosinya meluap. Mereka akan ketakutan dan dirinya takkan punya siapa-siapa lagi.  
Tapi suaranya sendiri, sama kerasnya, menunjuk bahwa dengan begitu 'hutang'nya hanya ia bayar setengah. Kalau mereka tidak tahu soal hal itu, kemudian dengan cara entah bagaimana bisa tahu, mereka justru akan kehilangan kepercayaan mereka padanya. Mereka akan meninggalkannya.

Oh. Semua pilihan, akhirnya tetap sama. Genya menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan merasakan darah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam saja, kecuali -- dan ia berharap -- ada salah satu dari teman-temannya yang akan bertanya secara langsung. 

"Hmm ... aku harap Profesor Himejima bisa menerima hasil tugasku, ini subyek yang agak jarang dibahas ... Genya-san, apa guru-guru tahu soal kondisimu?" tanya Aoi setelah bersungut-sungut sejenak. Genya mengangguk, teringat tatapan penasaran samar dari Kochou Kanae dan pandangan skeptis dari Rengoku Shinjuro, meskipun tak ada yang menunjukkan ketidaksenangan padanya. 

"Ya sudahlah, segini juga sudah cukup, menurutku. Terima kasih, Genya-san, sudah mau menjawab dan juga maaf kalau kami membuatmu tidak nyaman dan," Aoi melirik ke pergelangan tangannya yang kosong seakan terbiasa dengan sesuatu di sana, kemudian menghela napas, "Oh, yah, pokoknya kami juga menghabiskan banyak waktumu."

"Err ya, tidak masalah."

Inosuke dan Zenitsu saling pandang sebelum beranjak pergi, namun menunggu Tanjiro yang menghampiri Genya lebih dulu dan meletakkan tangan di bahu anak itu, yang hampir berjengit menjauh. 

"Genya, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Kalau kau perlu teman atau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, aku dan yang lainnya akan dengan senang hati membantu!" katanya ramah, senyum sejuta watt-nya membuat Genya terpaksa menyipitkan matanya. 

"Itu ... yeah, trims," jawabnya pendek. Ia sedikit lega mendengar kata-kata Tanjiro, namun berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan berusaha agar tidak perlu mengambil tawaran anak itu.

"Tapi tolong, tolong jangan minta tolong langsung padaku. Pada Tanjiro saja. Aku masih takut padamu, tahu," sela Zenitsu dengan wajah serius yang justru membuatnya seakan bercanda. Genya memutar matanya seakan mengatakan 'siapa juga?' sebelum ikut berdiri dan mengikuti temaa-temannya yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang.

Kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu. 

"Aoi ... Aoi-san!" panggilnya, sedikit tidak yakin di awal karena ia baru sadar ia tidak tahu apakah Aoi itu nama depan atau nama belakang. Namun, gadis bermata biru terang itu tampaknya tidak keberatan dan menoleh. 

"Ya?"

"Itu ... boleh aku lihat surat balasannya? Yang dikirimkan dengan namaku," tanyanya.   
Aoi mengangguk, kuncir rambutnya tersentak mengikuti gerakannya. 

"Tentu. Ayo, ikut aku ke menara Hufflepuff, aku menyimpannya di kamar," ujarnya sambil menggamit. Genya mengikuti langkah gadis itu menyusuri lorong dan berpisah jalan dengan Tanjiro, Nezuko, serta Inosuke yang menuju tangga ke arah menara Gryffindor. Zenitsu masih mengekor di belakangnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu terus menerus.

Kali itu, mereka tidak bisa menghindari lorong yang ramai dan dalam waktu singkat telah menjadi bahan tatapan dan bisikan anak-anak. Genya mengernyit dan berusaha menulikan telinganya, namun mustahil. 

"Kau lihat itu, wajahnya kasar sekali." Kata seseorang. Genya mengabaikannya.

"Yeah, padahal dia harusnya berterima kasih masih tetap diperbolehkan sekolah di sini, apalagi dengan memberi resiko murid lain terluka karenanya." Kata yang lain dan, ouch, itu menusuk, namun Genya merapatkan bibir dan menolak menyahut. 

"Lihat wajah anak di belakangnya, ketakutan sekali. Apa dia mengancamnya?"

"Mau apa dia dengan dua anak Hufflepuff?" 

"Gadis di depan itu kelihatan marah sekali, barangkali Shinazugawa melukai temannya itu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia justru berjalan dengan mereka?"

"Entahlah."

"Tch, aku muak dengan mereka, kedua Shinazugawa itu. Yang kakaknya kurang ajar dan kasar, bertingkah seakan dirinyalah yang punya sekolah ini, seenaknya menghajar dan memberi detensi. Aku yakin luka-luka di wajahnya ia dapat karena sok bertarung melawan anak lain yang lebih kuat, hanya saja dia tak mau mengakuinya. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan adiknya. Makhluk hina kedua-duanya, kubilang." 

Langkah Genya terhenti mendadak, membuat Zenitsu berseru kaget ketika anak berambut kuning itu menabrak punggungnya. Aoi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh dan wajahnya memang terlihat siap membentak siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal. Anak-anak di sekitar mereka berbisik-bisik, beberapa yang cukup pintar segera bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu, kebanyakan murid tingkat atas, sementara murid-murid tingkat tiga dan empat masih tidak bergerak, menjadikan tiga anak yang beriringan itu tontonan menarik. Tapi Genya tak lagi memperhatikan mereka, bisikan-bisikan mereka terdengar blur di telinganya, seperti kemasukan air.

Ia menarik kerah jubah murid itu dan menyentakkannya dengan kasar, hanya setengah menyadari bahwa lambang di dada anak itu berwarna merah dan emas. 

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, bajingan brengsek," geramnya, dan anak itu menciut ketakutan. Genya tak menghiraukan suara-suara panik Zenitsu atau Aoi yang sedang memarahi anak-anak lainnya. "Kau boleh anggap aku makhluk hina, sinting, tak berperikemanusiaan, monster pemakan manusia, predator, makhluk kotor rendahan yang perlu dikasihani dan ditakuti, terserah kau saja mau bilang bagaimana. Tapi jangan sekali-sekali, kau mengatakan hal-hal jelek tentang Aniki, mau di depanku atau di belakangku, atau kau akan menyesal menyebut nama Shinazugawa. Jelas, keparat?" saat itu, Genya dan anak itu sudah hampir beradu hidung saking dekatnya. Setelah kejadian itu berlalu, Genya merasa menyesal telah bersikap terlalu sengit di depan banyak saksi mata, meskipun ia sama sekali tak menyesali kata-katanya. 

Samar-samar, ia bisa merasakan cakar di tangan kanannya tumbuh, perlahan merobek sedikit kain jubah anak itu, yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan panik, matanya melirik kesana-kemari meminta pertolongan teman-temannya, namun tak ada yang berani menengahi.

"Whoa! Ada ribut-ribut apaan, nih?" tanya suara berat bernada ceria dari ujung lorong. Semua kepala serentak menoleh dan memandang langsung ke arah Uzui Tengen yang, seperti biasa, menggulung lengan seragamnya sampai ke bahu, menunjukkan otot-ototnya. Hiasan berlian di sabuk kepalanya bergemeretuk ketika ia menelengkan kepala. 

"Shinazugawa? Genya? Apa yang kau lakukan itu?" tanyanya, sementara anak-anak lain bersicepat pergi dari tempat itu kecuali Aoi yang masih berkacak pinggang. Zenitsu hendak menyelip melewati Uzui, namun senior Gryffindor itu menahan bahunya. 

"Shinazugawa, boy, kau ngapain berusaha mencekik anak itu? Kalian ngapain, sih, berkelahi?" tanyanya sekali lagi ketika Genya tidak menjawab. Anak bermata ametis itu seakan baru sadar akan pertanyaan teman kakaknya dan dengan tarikan napas tajam melepaskan genggamannya. Anak Gryffindor itu mengambil langkah mundur cepat-cepat sebelum menunjuknya. 

"Dia menyerangku tiba-tiba! Aku cuma mengobrol dengan temanku dan tahu-tahu dia datang dan mencekikku! Dia berbahaya! Harus dilaporkan ke kepala sekolah, dikeluarkan kalau perlu!" teriaknya, telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Genya dengan kurang ajar. Zenitsu merintih, namun bahunya tak dilepas oleh Uzui. 

Kesalahan besar untuk berbohong di depan Aoi. "Kau bohong!" jeritnya marah, balik melangkah menuju anak itu dan menusukkan telunjuk ke dadanya. "Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya! Kau yang memulai masalahnya! Kemudian kau berani-berani menuduhnya memulai duluan! Sebegitu tak tahu malunya! Dia bahkan tidak mencekikmu!" Anak itu memekik kaget dan berusaha mundur dari cercaan Aoi, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak gentar.   
Uzui akhirnya ikut campur setelah melihat bahwa jika tidak, pertengkaran yang tidak ia pahami ujung pangkalnya itu akan terus berlanjut. Ia dengan pelan namun tegas menarik Aoi menjauh dari anak Gryffindor itu dan matanya bekerlip ke arah Genya, yang menunduk dan merasa-rasakan cakarnya dengan gugup. 

"Shinazugawa. Genya. Kau kupanggil Genya saja, ya?" panggilnya, dan anak itu mendongak kaget, namun mengangguk perlahan. "Oke, Genya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" 

"Dia menyerangku--!"

"Aku bertanya pada Genya, boy, bukan kau."

"Itu ... dia bilang Aniki -- Nemi-nii, maksudku. Dia bilang Nemi-nii itu kasar, kurang ajar, arogan, pembohong, dan ... dan, makhluk hina," gumam Genya, kata-kata anak itu berdering jelas di telinganya, membuat darahnya kembali memanas. "Aku kehilangan kendali dan menyerangnya."

"Mencekiknya?" tanya Uzui memastikan, mengabaikan gerutuan protes Aoi dari belakangnya.

"Tidak, menarik jubahnya."

"Hmm, giliranmu, apa yang dikatakan Genya bohong atau...? Jujur saja, kalau ternyata ketahuan kau bohong, benar-benar tidak flamboyan membiarkanmu tetap berada di Gryffindor," gertak Uzui. "Dan tahu tidak, ini sebenarnya bukan urusanku," gumamnya setelah berpikir ulang, "Harusnya tadi kupanggil Kyoujuro saja."

Anak itu membuka mulut hendak kembali menuduh, namun Aoi memberinya tatapan yang bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada tatapan Genya sebelumnya dan mengalah. "... Dia benar," bisiknya, setengah hati. 

"Ha~ah, aku kecewa sekali, murid-murid tingkat bawah ini memang jarang ada yang flamboyan. Aku mau mengantarmu ke guru tapi malas juga...," Uzui bergumam sendiri, tangannya masih mencengkeram bahu anak itu. Tidak kuat, tapi cukup untuk menahannya agar tidak kabur. Tepat selesai ia mengeluh sendiri, seseorang berjubah Hufflepuff muncul dari belokan lorong. 

"Tomioka, kawanku!" 

"Tomioka-senpai!" Uzui, Aoi dan Zenitsu menyapa bersamaan dan anak itu mendongak kaget, seakan tak menyangka ada yang akan memanggilnya atau memperhatikannya. Genya seketika kenal wajah senior itu. Kekasih Sabito, juga terkenal sebagai 'Prefek Hufflepuff yang Pemuram'. Mata biru Tomioka Giyuu yang biasanya tak bergeming seperti lapisan es kini bersinar karena terkejut. 

"Ya? Kenapa kalian ... ada apa?" tanyanya, mengamati adegan di depannya dengan heran. Uzui praktis menyodorkan anak dalam cengkeramannya pada Giyuu dan menjelaskan masalahnya pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang terlihat tambah bingung dihujani penjelasan seperti itu. 

"Jadi kalau kau mau berbaik hati mengantarkan bocah ini menemui salah satu guru -- terserah kau saja mau ke Profesor Urokodaki atau Kochou -- dan menjelaskan masalahnya secara flamboyan, dan," ia menambahkan lagi, "Memastikan dia dapat detensi."

Giyuu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum wajahnya menjadi serius dan ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Apa, umm ... Shinazugawa juga perlu kubawa?" tanyanya, mengamati Genya dengan ragu-ragu. Dan, Genya melihat bahwa keragu-raguan itu bukanlah karena dirinya, melainkan karena Giyuu memang selalu terlihat seperti itu.

"Eh, buat apa? Kan aku sudah kasih kesaksian." 

"... Dia juga salah menyerang anak ini."

"Kau ini memang pengen sekali dibunuh Sanemi atau bagaimana?" 

"Aku cuma tanya."

"Aku sudah jawab. Sudah sana, bawa anak itu, pastikan dia dikeluarkan atau semacamnya -- bercanda! Astaga, humormu jelek amat," cetus Uzui dengan cengiran lebar. "Sementara itu, aku mau berbicara dengan junior favoritku dul- lah." Kata-katanya terhenti begitu melihat jubah Zenitsu menghilang di balik tikungan. 

"Kejarlah cintamu sampai dapat," canda Giyuu dengan wajah datar, membuat Uzui menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh selama dua detik penuh sebelum lepas landas menyusul Zenitsu. 

Giyuu melirik kedua anak lainnya sekilas sebelum membawa anak Gryffindor yang diserahkan Uzui padanya ke arah kantor guru.

Aoi berjalan menghampiri Genya dan meletakkan satu tangan di bahunya -- meski harus berjinjit akibat perbedaan tinggi badan. "Genya-san tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, kerutan di dahinya jelas terbentuk karena khawatir. 

Tapi Genya tidak bisa menjawab. Bukan karena rasa marahnya yang masih ada di sana, melainkan karena -- astaga, Aoi dekat sekali dengannya. Seorang anak perempuan berada amat dekat dengannya. Anak perempuan, ditulis dengan italic, bold, dan underline. Pikiran Genya seketika blank dan ia tahu wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. 

"Genya-san?" 

Genya menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat tangan Aoi jatuh dari bahunya dan dengan panik melangkah mundur. Aoi, yang kelihatannya baru sadar siapa yang baru saja ia pegang bahunya, ber-oh dan ikut mundur, memberi jarak lebih di antara mereka berdua. "Maaf, aku lupa--"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa!" gagap Genya, matanya mati-matian menghindari mata Aoi. "Tidak masalah. Aku oke, baik-baik saja." 

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sementara Genya dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lebih panik gara-gara anak perempuan daripada saat ketika ia hendak berkelahi dengan murid lain. 

"Maaf," gumamnya pada akhirnya, berusaha agar hawa canggung di sekitar mereka menjauh. 

Aoi menghela napas. "Tidak apa, tapi harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kita lanjut?" tanyanya, membuat Genya ingat apa tujuan asalnya mengikuti gadis berkuncir dua itu. 

"Yep, lanjut," balasnya, suaranya sedikit melenceng dari suara normalnya dan wajahnya memerah lagi. Sialan dirinya dan masa pubertasnya, rutuknya dalam hati sambil kembali mengikuti langkah Aoi


	10. Catastrophe XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAF BANGET LAMA GA APDET PADAHAL LIBURAN  
... Mau dibilang sibuk hidup juga kayaknya alasennya ga bagus banget. Jadi jujur aja, aku lagi kurang ide buat chapter kali ini, jadi mungkin hasilnya kurang bagus //udah telat, jelek lagi duh//  
POKOKNYA AKU BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATANNYA🙇🙇🙇

Malam sebelumnya

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa menyelinap ke dalam kastil untuk menculik anak itu?" tanya Douma sambil lalu di sela-sela kegiatannya menariki buku-buku di rak dan mengembalikannya lagi tanpa sesuai dengan urutannya semula, mengabaikan tatapan beracun yang diarahkan padanya. 

Michikatsu mengembalikan fokusnya ke atas perkamen yang sedang dikoreksinya, merasa tidak ada gunanya jika ia hanya mengawasi sang manusia serigala; toh Douma juga sudah tahu batas kelakuannya yang bisa ia tolerir. Michikatsu digelari Uppermoon 1 oleh para koleganya bukan karena omong-kosong. "Tidak di dalam kastil. Akan ada kesempatan dimana ia harus keluar dan kau bisa mengurusnya dengan lebih mudah."

"Maksudmu, seperti kunjungan ke desa itu?" tanya Douma, menelusuri sampul sebuah buku dengan cakar telunjuknya. 

Michikatsu menghela napas. "Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Tapi Kakushibo-dono, itu akan jadi menarik! Bayangkan, seorang murid diculik saat sedang kunjungan ke desa yang disebut-sebut paling aman bagi penyihir! Bayangkan kehebohannya!"

"Kita tidak perlu kehebohan, dan bukankah rencanamu awalnya adalah menimpakan kesalahan pada Shinazugawa yang lebih muda?" balas Michikatsu, sudah terbiasa dengan kesembarangan rencana yang datang dari Douma. 

Manusia serigala itu bersedekap. "Yah," gumamnya, "Begitu juga sebenarnya sudah paling efektif ... kalau saranmu saja bagaimana?" 

"Buat manusia serigala kecil itu marah di tengah-tengah orang ramai. Benar-benar marah sampai sifat aslinya keluar, dengan begitu semua orang akan tahu ia mampu mencabik kerongkongan mereka keluar dengan sekali tarik," jawab Michikatsu sambil meletakkan pena bulunya di samping perkamen dan meletakkan kedua tangan di bawah dagu, jari bertaut. "Kewaspadaan mereka akan membuahkan dua hal, kecurigaan yang berlebihan pada sisi mereka dan juga beban mental pada sisi Shinazugawa. Setelahnya, kau bisa ambil kesempatan pada acara sekolah seperti malam Halloween atau semacamnya sementara aku bisa memberinya alasan agar ia tidak hadir di Aula Besar."

"Kakushibo-dono selalu dengan rencana jangka panjang, ya...." Douma menghela napas, namun ketika ia membuka matanya, netra pelangi itu terlihat geli. "Tapi ya oke-oke saja. Mungkin akan ada banyak hal menyenangkan terjadi!" kemudian sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya. "Ah, ya, bagaimana dengan bocah Kaigaku itu? Apa ia akan ikut andil dalam rencana ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Michikatsu sambil menurunkan tangannya dan kembali mengambil pena bulunya untuk lanjut menulis, "Seperti dalam catur, pionlah yang paling banyak digerakkan -- meskipun, tidak dipungkiri mereka lebih mudah mati."

"Awh, jahat sekali," komentar Douma, sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya, "Bagaimana dengan saudara kembarmu?" Tubuh Michikatsu menegak meskipun kepalanya masih terarah pada perkamen. 

"Ada apa dengannya?" 

Douma tersenyum semakin lebar sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Cuma tanya." Yoriichi adalah batas toleransi Michikatsu terhadap apapun dan Douma senang bermain-main di atas batas itu, namun sekaligus terlalu pintar untuk sampai melangkahi batasnya. 

"Pergilah, aku--" perintah Michikatsu terpotong oleh rasa panas terbakar pada lengan kirinya dan, melihat ringisan Douma, ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Michikatsu menarik lengan jubahnya dan mengerutkan kening melihat tato yang terpeta di sana berwarna merah membara. "Panggilan?" tanyanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. 

"Hmm ... sebaiknya aku pergi, kau ikut, Kakushibo-dono?" 

"Tidak ada jawaban lain selain 'ya' untuk itu, Douma."

Manusia serigala itu tertawa kecil, namun tampak bahwa ia sudah mulai serius. "Ada, Kakushibo-dono. Tidak pergi lalu mati juga merupakan jawabannya."

Michikatsu berkontak mata dengan sang Uppermoon 2 dan, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, berubah menjadi kelelawar dan melesat keluar jendela. Ia bisa mendengar suara Douma yang melompat dari jendela dan mendarat di atas pohon, namun Michikatsu tidak menghiraukannya dan terbang ke arah Utara.

***

Aoi memasukkan kertas perkamen terakhir ke dalam laci mejanya, kemudian berkacak pinggang sambil mengerutkan kening. Ke mana surat balasan itu? Ia yakin sekali meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja setelah membacanya. Gadis itu berjongkok dan mengecek ke bawah meja serta kolong tempat tidur, namun nihil.

"Aoi-san?" terdengar panggilan samar dari luar. "Aku tidak mau kepergok lama-lama berdiri di sini, bisa-bisa aku dipikir mau membuat masalah."

"Tenang, aku kan ada," balas Aoi singkat sambil mengangkat bantal serta seprai tempat tidur, sedikit berharap akan melihat amplop lecek itu di sela-sela lipatan kain. Kemudian Aoi beralih ke jubah-jubah yang digantung dan menariki saku-sakunya. Tidak ada. 

Sementara itu, Genya berdiri di depan pintu masuk asrama, bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan diselipkan dalam saku dan kaki yang diketukkan ke lantai. Dengan wajahnya yang terlihat selalu merengut, ia kelihatan seperti seorang preman yang menunggu korban selanjutnya lewat. 

Ia menghela napas lega ketika Aoi keluar sebelum ada murid Hufflepuff yang melihatnya dan melapor ke prefek, atau lebih parah lagi, ke kepala asrama. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, membuat ikatan rambutnya bergoyang. "Ini aneh, Genya-san, suratnya hilang," ujarnya, dengan kening masih berkerut. 

"Hilang? Salah letak atau diambil orang?" tanya Genya. Mengingat semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, ia agak condong pada pilihan kedua. 

"Entahlah...." Aoi mengetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu, kemudian menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Bodoh," katanya tajam, mengejutkan Genya, "Kenapa tidak dari tadi kupakai Mantra Panggil?" 

"Seingatku kita tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di luar jam belajar?" 

"Yep."

Genya memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Accio surat!" kata Aoi, mengarahkan tongkatnya ke lorong. Mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit, namun tak ada yang datang. 

"Itu aneh- whoa!" Genya refleks melompat menjauh ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam kecil-kecil berdesing di udara seperti sekumpulan kumbang yang sedang marah, tapi Aoi justru menangkapnya dengan tangan. Ia bertukar pandang dengan anak Slytherin itu, lalu membuka kepalan tangannya.

Di telapak tangannya, terlihat serpihan-serpihan kertas hangus, warnanya berkontras dengan kulit gadis itu. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari kertas yang kehitaman itu -- tak ada tulisan yang bisa dibaca, tak ada petunjuk dari tekstur dan jenis kertasnya. 

Angin lembut bertiup dari jendela, dan serpihan-serpihan tak berarti itu terbang terbawa angin. 

***

Sanemi menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menendang sebuah batu kerikil ke dalam danau sekolah. Ia menjadi pemandangan yang tidak biasa bagi murid-murid Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor yang berkumpul di pinggir danau. Seorang senior Slytherin, berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon sambil memasang wajah seakan seluruh pilihan hidupnya salah? Itu langka. 

"Hei," sapa seseorang, dan Sanemi menutupi wajah murungnya dengan ekspresi ganas sebelum menoleh. Kernyitannya bertambah dalam begitu bertatapan langsung dengan tak lain tak bukan, Tomioka Giyuu.

"Apa?" balasnya tajam, jelas memberikan kesan bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu. Tapi sebenarnya, tak ada gunanya menggunakan nada itu pada Giyuu karena ketidakpekaannya sudah melewati batas langit ketujuh. 

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" 

Sanemi memutar matanya sampai sakit sebelum menyahut sarkas, "Sempurna, lihat saja matahari bersinar cerah di sana. Akan lebih baik kalau kau menyingkir dari pandanganku." Giyuu hanya berkedip.

"Kau tidak ingin ditemani?" tanyanya. "Tapi kulihat kau akhir-akhir ini sendirian, tidak dengan Iguro atau ... adikmu. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Sanemi menghembuskan napas panjang. Tomioka Giyuu tidak bodoh, hanya saja kadang ketidakpekaannya bisa dengan mudah membuat orang berpendapat lain. 

"Bukan urusanmu," sergahnya, "Sudah sana balik bermesraan dengan pacarmu!"

"Ada apa denganku?" sebuah suara menyapa riang dari sisi Sanemi yang lain dan Slytherin itu mengerang sambil menekankan kepalan tangannya ke kening. Tidak cukupkah hanya satu dari duo pengganggu itu mengganggunya?

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang memanggilmu. Sana balik ke asramamu dan carilah hal yang lebih berguna daripada cari mati denganku," gertaknya, namun Sabito hanya mengangkat alis, senyumnya tak pernah pudar.

"Wow, kasar sekali," komentarnya, kemudian, mengabaikan ancaman Sanemi, menggeleserkan diri sampai posisinya terduduk di samping kaki Sanemi. Ia mendongak. "Kau baik-baik saja?"  
"Itu kali kedua pertanyaan yang sama ditanyakan padaku dan jawabannya akan tetap sama: bukan urusanmu," gerutu Sanemi, namun secara tak sadar ia mempererat lengannya yang disilangkan di depan dada. 

"Baik, kuubah pertanyaannya, apa kau mau menceritakan apa yang mengganggumu sampai kau merajuk di sini seperti kucing?"

"Aku tidak merajuk," geram remaja bersurai putih itu, kernyitan tajamnya diarahkannya ke seberang danau -- yang mana, secara teknis, sedang kosong kecuali beberapa burung hantu yang hinggap bisa dihitung. 

Sabito memutar mata dan mengangguk mengejek. "Mm-hmm, dan Michikatsu akan bagi-bagi permen besok. Ayolah, Nemi, bahkan buatmu ini agak aneh, merajuk sendirian di tepi danau dan bukannya melampiaskan emosi di sapu terbang? Entah masalahnya berat atau kau kerasukan."

"Bisa diam, tidak sih? Ini bukan urusanmu, pergilah!" gertak Sanemi, namun ia tak bergerak sesenti pun dari posisinya, tidak seperti biasa ketika ia akan mengejar Sabito atau pura-pura memukulnya. 

Gryffindor berambut peach itu mengusap wajahnya dan berdiri sambil menghela napas. Tapi, yang berbicara selanjutnya bukan dia. 

"Sanemi, kami temanmu, kurasa kami berhak khawatir," sela Giyuu dengan suara pelannya yang biasa. Sanemi menoleh tajam, memandangnya seakan remaja bersurai hitam itu kehilangan kepalanya, namun ia lebih terlihat kaget daripada marah. 

"Yep," sahut Sabito, "Dan sebagai teman, kami juga berhak meninjumu tepat di hidung sampai kau mimisan kalau kau keras kepala dan menutup diri dari kami. Ayolah, kupikir masalah perbedaan Rumah asrama sudah bukan masalah lagi di antara kita semua?"

Sanemi mengerang. "Memang bukan itu masalahnya. Ini ... ini pribadi."

Mata safir Giyuu melebar. "Apa ini tentang Genya?" Tanyanya, teringat akan kejadian beberapa saat sebelumnya. "Dia tidak kena masalah, tenang saja. Mungkin aku sedikit bertindak tidak adil juga dengan anak yang memulai semua itu tapi, dia membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangmu dan--"

Sanemi menaikkan telapak tangannya untuk menghentikan Giyuu dan memotong, "Wow wow, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

"Oh?"

"Ya, oh. Jelaskan."

Maka Giyuu menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dan lihat. Sabito, yang entah bagaimana bisa tahu soal kejadian itu, ikut menambahkan detail meskipun ia tak berada di tempat kejadian -- Giyuu membiarkannya, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Sabito yang seakan selalu tahu detail berbagai hal yang terjadi di seluruh penjuru kastil.

Sanemi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku paham kalau Tomioka tahu soal ini karena dia kebetulan lewat ... dan kau tahunya bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menuding Sabito.  
Anak Gryffindor itu mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Aku bisa berada di beberapa tempat bersamaan, kau tahu."

"Jadi, biar kuluruskan, ada anak yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Genya?" 

"Dan kau," tambah Giyuu, tapi remaja berbekas luka itu tampak tidak mengacuhkannya. 

Sanemi berdecak, kemudian menekankan kepalan tangannya ke dahi. Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan rahasia di sekitar orang-orang yang mengaku temannya itu -- dalam hati ia setuju, tapi ia takkan sudi mengatakannya keras-keras meskipun jarinya harus dipotong. "Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, tapi ... beberapa malam yang lalu kami ada sedikit ... ribut-ribut," ia memulai, mengingat diskusi mereka malam itu.

"Bukannya itu sudah biasa?" sela Sabito. 

Sanemi menggeleng. "Itu beda. Entahlah, kali ini aku pikir ia akhirnya benar-benar marah padaku. Bahkan waktu makan bersama saja dia tidak datang -- atau kalaupun datang, duduk sejauh mungkin." Kata-kata 'aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana' tidak terucap, tapi tampak jelas dari gerak-geriknya. 

"Daripada marah denganmu, lebih mungkin dia mengira kau marah padanya," kata Giyuu sambil memandang ke permukaan danau. 

"Mana bisa? Dia yang meninggalkanku setelah selesai beromong-kosong!"

"Sebelum dia membalas perkataanmu waktu itu, apa perkataanmu mendukung perkataannya?" tanya Sabito, kali itu ikut bersandar di batang pohon. 

Sanemi merengut, memberi jawabannya hanya dengan ekspresi wajah. "Itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri! Ia berpikir kalau menyimpan rahasia sama dengan berkhianat! Ya aku tidak setuju!" omelnya. 

"Yah ... sudah pasti ketidaksetujuanmu amat sangat kasar waktu itu. Kau tahu, setelah masalahnya selesai, aku akan memberimu les menjadi kakak yang baik tapi untuk sekarang, ada baiknya kau cari dia dan selesaikan masalahnya segera -- pastikan tanpa berteriak atau menekannya, anak itu sudah banyak kena sial."

Suara helaan napas. "Yeah, oke, oke, akan kucari dia," katanya dengan nada menyerah dan setelah melambai asal-asalan pada kedua temannya, ia melangkah pergi dari pinggir danau. 

"Tahu tidak?" ujar Sabito sambil bersedekap, memandangi punggung Sanemi yang menjauh. "Kalau jadi kakak ternyata serumit ini, aku merasa beruntung Urokodaki-san tidak menikah." Ia menyengir sendiri membayangkan ayah angkatnya itu jatuh cinta dengan perempuan. 

***

"Michi, kau yakin kau masih ingin meneruskan ini?" tanya Yoriichi, kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari suaranya meskipun wajahnya tetap sedatar permukaan dinding.

"Berhenti memanggilku Michi," gertak Michikatsu. "Tapi kalau aku berhenti, seluruh sekolah dalam bahaya. dia takkan berhenti memburuku -- terutama karena aku sudah, secara teknis, jadi tangan kanannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua Shinazugawa itu?"

Michikatsu menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, dia punya telinga di mana-mana. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan mereka, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa melepaskan diri dari misi kali ini tiba-tiba. Tidak hanya dia yang akan curiga, yang lainnya tidak semuanya bodoh."

Yoriichi terdiam sejenak, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit seakan di sana terpeta jawaban akan semua pertanyaannya. "... Apa mereka akan membunuhnya?"

Michikatsu mendengus dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. "Bukan modus operandi mereka untuk membunuh target begitu ... ada banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan yang jauh lebih buruk daripada mati."

"Apa kata kepala sekolah?"

"Dia ti- belum tahu. Atau kalaupun sudah, dia tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Tapi bukankah melibatkan murid tak bersalah dalam semua ini sudah kelewatan?" tanya Yoriichi. Michikatsu menimbang-nimbang jawabannya sejenak, menatap wajah Yoriichi yang tak berekspresi dengan serius. 

"Akan kulakukan apa yang aku bisa," ujarnya memulai, kemudian terdiam sedetik sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi sayangnya, bosku tidak hanya satu. Sulit bertindak sesuai apa yang benar kalau kau berada di posisiku sekarang."

Guru Ramuan itu mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri. Yoriichi tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan kakak kembarnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Tapi, sebelum membuka pintu, Michikatsu berhenti. Ia membuka mulut tanpa menoleh.

"Karena itu, kuharap kau bisa melindungi anak-anak di kastil sementara aku berusaha membunuhi mereka," katanya, tidak sedikit pun terdengar nada pahit dari suaranya. 

"Tidak biasanya kau mau dibantu mengerjakan sesuatu ... apa yang terjadi dengan kebiasaanmu menanggung semuanya sendiri?" tanya Yoriichi.

Michikatsu memutar matanya meskipun tahu adiknya tidak bisa melihat, lalu membuka pintu dan keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.


	11. Catastrophe X

"Profesor," panggil Kaigaku dari ambang pintu, pandangannya menghadap ke lantai. Ia sudah diperingatkan agar jangan pernah berani-berani memandang langsung ke mata sang Uppermoon itu. 

"Kau," balas Michikatsu tanpa sekali pun mengangkat wajah dari formulir-formulir yang diurusnya. Ia tidak menyukai Kaigaku sedikit pun, tapi suka atau tidak suka itu bukanlah pilihannya. Selama Kaigaku patuh, ia menguntungkan. Sedikit geli juga ia melihat anak muda itu bertingkah pongah di depan teman-temannya dan murid lain, lalu berubah jadi seperti anak anjing kalau disuruh menghadapnya.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarkan percakapan mereka, seperti yang diperintahkan--"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pakai otakmu dan tutup pintunya?" tanya Michikatsu, suaranya kelewat tenang. Matanya masih belum berpindah dari lembaran-lembaran di hadapannya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Kaigaku menutup pintu, namun tetap berdiri di depannya. Michikatsu menghela napas. "Berdirilah di depanku, atau duduk di kursi sana. Tidak ada gunanya kau menutup pintu kalau kau bicara dari belakangnya," tegurnya, tidak berniat menyinggung pada Kaigaku kalau kantornya sudah diberi mantra khusus yang membuatnya kedap suara.

Anak itu cepat-cepat melangkah dari pintu dan berdiri di depan Michikatsu, jari-jari tangan kanannya menarik-narik choker-nya dengan tidak nyaman. Dia baru saja menarik napas dan hendak membuka mulut ketika Michikatsu kembali membentak.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Aku sudah pasang telinga dan itu bukan untuk mendengarkanmu bernapas."

"Profesor sudah dengar tentang Shinazugawa yang mengancam murid Gryffindor, bukan?" balas Kaigaku, bersyukur ketika suaranya tidak gemetar, meskipun jantungnya berdentam keras di balik dadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak suka pada Michikatsu -- atau Kakushibo -- namun jelas ada respek ketika ia berbicara dengan sang Uppermoon 1 itu. 

"Jangan pakai nada begitu denganku, Kaigaku. Apa hubungannya?" balas Michikatsu tanpa memberi jeda. Emosinya yang surut sejak sore mulai meningkat lagi mendengar 'bawahan'nya melapor asal-asalan begitu. 

"Jadi kata Shinazugawa, menurut Tamayo...."

***

Genya menarik gigi taringnya sampai tercabut dan melemparkannya ke lubang pembuangan. Rasa darah di mulutnya menghilang secepat datangnya. Ia mengumpulkan darah di mulutnya dan meludahkannya ke wastafel, lalu berkumur sampai rasa karat itu hilang dari lidahnya.   
Ia mengerang pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke cermin wastafel, merasakan dingin kaca tua yang sudah retak-retak itu di permukaan keningnya. 

Ia tahu banyak anak-anak lain yang menjadi pelaku kejahilan-kejahilan yang terjadi padanya -- buku-bukunya menghilang, tugas-tugasnya dirusak, etcetera -- namun yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi, mulai dari botol ramuan sampai surat, tampaknya lebih rapi dan lebih terencana daripada yang biasanya terjadi. Lagipula, tidak ada orang jahil yang mengirimkan surat balasan palsu lalu membakarnya. 

Lalu ada lagi Sanemi. Kakaknya itu akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh. Wajahnya masih berkerut marah seperti biasanya, tapi ia berkeliaran dengan sikap lebih seperti orang bingung daripada marah. Ia juga lebih banyak diam daripada membentak siapapun -- sungguh rekor -- dan membatasi diri hanya dengan menggerutu. Itu mencemaskan Genya lebih dari masalah-masalah lainnya. Ia dan Sanemi memang agak menjaga jarak setelah obrolan terakhir mereka, tapi tidak biasanya Sanemi yang berakhir gelisah setelah pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka. 

"Haah...." Ia meletakkan kepalanya ke permukaan kaca sekali lagi dan memperhatikan sambil lalu hembusan napasnya yang menimbulkan noda uap di permukaan kaca. 

Ia harus memikirkan semuanya pelan-pelan, atau ia hanya akan membuat keadaan jadi makin kacau dari sebelumnya. 

Mungkin ... ia memang harus minta bantuan.

***

"Tanjiro," panggilnya pelan ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor. Sosok yang sekepala lebih rendah darinya itu mendongak dan tersenyum -- seakan pagi itu tidak sedang diguyur hujan deras yang membuat semuanya jadi kelabu. 

"Genya! Ada apa?" tanyanya riang sambil membetulkan buku-buku di dalam pelukannya. 

"Itu ... aku mau bicara denganmu, tanya sesuatu," jawab Genya, nadanya terdengar urgen dan membuat dirinya sendiri kesal bukan main. Ia tidak mau terdengar lemah di depan teman-temannya. Masalahnya tidak terlalu besar, ia hanya bingung harus berbuat apa. "Boleh?"

Mata cemerlang Tanjiro membentuk sepasang bulan sabit terbalik ketika ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Tentu saja! Ayo, di ujung sana kelas Transfigurasi lagi kosong!" Keduanya berjalan beriringan dan memasuki kelas yang dimaksud, yang memang sedang tidak dipakai -- meskipun baru saja, melihat ada satu meja yang masih berasap di satu deret.

Tanjiro meletakkan buku-bukunya di salah satu meja dan duduk di samping tumpukan bukunya, kakinya diayun-ayunkan riang dari atas meja. "Jadi, apa yang ingin Genya tanyakan padaku?" tanyanya. 

Yang ditanya termangu, tangannya naik hendak mengusap tengkuknya canggung, namun berhenti di tengah jalan dan kembali diturunkan. "Erm, itu ... kau, kau kan anak sulung di keluargamu...."

"Mm-hmm?"

"Jadi, seandainya kau ... bertengkar dengan adikmu, bertengkar yang lebih berat dari yang biasanya dan kalian berdua saling diam-diaman, bagai ... ah, tidak," ia berhenti sejenak untuk menyusun ulang kata-katanya. "Begini, jika adikmu itu lalu, hm, hendak meminta maaf, permintaan maaf seperti apa yang akan kau terima?" Nah, begitu lebih baik. 

"Oh." Tanjiro mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menjawab tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja semua permintaan maaf akan aku terima! Itu kan tandanya adikku menyesal dan itu sudah cukup bagiku, meskipun aku juga harus minta maaf karena sebagian juga dihitung salahku...."

Ah. Genya mungkin salah pilih anak sulung untuk ditanyai. Tapi pilihan lainnya adalah Kaigaku, Yuichiro dan Kyoujuro. Tanjiro adalah pilihan paling aman -- meskipun juga pilihan paling tidak berguna karena responnya dan Sanemi sudah jelas akan berkebalikan---

"Apa ini menyangkut Sanemi-san?" tanya Tanjiro, kepalanya ditelengkan dengan mata penuh pemahaman. 

"Ah, ya." 

"Kenapa tidak langsung katakan saja? Sanemi-san orangnya tidak suka basa-basi, jadi dia tidak akan mendengarkan kalau minta maafnya diberi macam-macam alasan. Tapi dia juga agak 'insecure' dengan dirinya, jadi semakin lama didiamkan, dia akan mengira dia tidak akan dimaafkan, mungkin karenanya dia jadi bertingkah marah, dan merambat membuatnya tidak akan jadi yang minta maaf lebih dulu," jelas Tanjiro sambil meletakkan telunjuk di dagu. Genya meringis diam-diam. Sanemi takkan suka jika ia mendengar analisis Tanjiro saat itu. 

"Jadi, kau menyarankan aku langsung mencegatnya saja dan bilang 'hai, Nemi-nii, aku minta maaf soal pertengkaran kita kemarin dan kuharap kau bisa melupakan hari-hari penuh aksi saling menghindar yang terjadi sesudahnya'?" tanya Genya, tak bisa menahan sedikit sarkasme yang keluar. Ia dalam hati keragukan Sanemi suka dengan permintaan maaf seperti itu, mungkin malah akan menganggapnya bercanda dan ia akan berakhir lebam di rahang. Naw.

"Ya!" jawab Tanjiro tak terduga-duga. 

Genya berjengit. "Kau mau aku lari dan bersembunyi di kastil gara-gara dikejar angin topan temperamen yang sengaja kupancing sendiri? Aku tidak bodoh, Tanjiro." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku menghampirinya dan bersikap seakan tak ada yang terjadi, apa mungkin berhasil?" 

"Katanya tadi mau minta maaf," debat Tanjiro. 

"Tapi katamu aku dan dia sama-sama merasa bersalah! Kalau kami berdua bersikap seperti semuanya baik-baik saja, berarti tak ada alasan untuk merasa bersalah, kan?" balas Genya, nadanya naik. Kemudian ia sadar dan mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Darah panas kakaknya adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak disukainya dari Sanemi -- dan dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, katakan saja padanya, 'Sanemi-san, aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin' atau semacamnya. Tidak banyak basa-basi, tapi juga tidak terkesan melawak," saran Tanjiro, sama sekali tidak berjengit mendengar nada yang sebelumnya terselip dari temannya itu -- entah karena terbiasa atau memang ia tahu Genya tidak bermaksud meninggikan suara. 

Shinazugawa itu berkedip sekali, lalu ber-huh. "Itu simpel sekali," cetusnya pada akhirnya, namun tidak memberikan argumen. Tanjiro tertawa mendengarnya dan ia melompat turun dari meja lalu menepuk bahu Genya. 

"Semua Shinazugawa yang aku tahu terkenal karena 'overthinking', tenang saja," katanya riang. Genya mendengus tertawa singkat. 

"Pokoknya, trims Tanjiro. Aku seharusnya terpikir langsung saja bilang begitu padanya, tapi aku agak...."

"Terlalu banyak pikiran?" sela Tanjiro, senyumnya berubah iseng.

"Ah, ya-"

"Dan mencemaskan semua orang di sekitarmu?"

"Itu juga, ta-"

"Dan butuh orang untuk diajak berbicara karena kau tidak bisa fokus memikirkan satu hal saja?"

Genya menghembuskan tawa singkat sekali lagi dan mengangguk. "Ya, ya, semuanya benar."

"Kalau begitu, aku senang bisa membantu!" kata Tanjiro dengan ceria sebelum kembali mengambil buku-bukunya dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas, sementara Genya masih diam di sana, memikirkan obrolan mereka berdua. Tanjiro menoleh ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu dan berkata menyemangati, "Semoga beruntung, Genya!", kemudian lanjut melangkah -- dan menabrak seseorang. "Fwah- Rengoku-san?!" serunya kaget dari tempatnya terduduk di lantai. 

"Tanjiro-shonen? Sedang apa kau di sini, ini kan kelas kosong?" tanya prefek itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu anak itu kembali berdiri. Tanjiro mengibaskan debu dari jubahnya dan mendongak agar bisa menatap Rengoku.

"Ah, tadi aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Genya, ini aku sudah mau ke Aula Besar," jawabnya polos, seakan kata-katanya tidak membuat mata berapi-api Rengoku menyipit sedikit dan jantung Genya seperti hendak melompat keluar. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri keduanya.

"Berani sumpah aku tidak mengapa-apakannya, Rengoku-san -- cuma minta saran," katanya terburu-buru sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dengan telapak tangan terbuka tanda menyerah. Tanjiro menelengkan kepala bingung, sementara Rengoku menaikkan sebelah alis. Genya merasa tegang ditatap lekat-lekat oleh senior Gryffindor itu, namun akhirnya mata Rengoku kembali cerah dan ia mengangguk. 

"Begitu, ya. Baguslah, kalau Shinazugawa-kun mulai membuka diri lagi," katanya, nadanya tidak terdengar sarkastik, hanya bersimpati. Genya mengangguk, meskipun dalam hati ia memprotes karena beberapa hari terakhir ini, ia justru merasa dirinya dibuka habis-habisan -- menyebalkan sekali. 

"Ah, ya, jadi ... aku akan pergi sekarang, mencari...," pandangan Genya teralih sesaat ke arah Tanjiro, yang mengangguk menyemangati, sebelum menuding asal ke koridor. "Mencari seseorang, jadi kalian akan kutinggalkan sendiri. Dah." Kata-kata terakhirnya terdengar memalukan baginya, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko berada di sisi buruk Rengoku Kyoujuro -- siapa yang mau. 

Maka ia mengambil langkah ke arah yang ditudingnya dan meninggalkan sahabatnya serta ... bukan-kekasih sahabatnya itu di belakang, ketika ia sadar Sanemi pasti sedang berada di Aula Besar saat itu. Ia mengerang dan meletakkan wajahnya di tangannya. Tidak ingin kembali ke arah datangnya, Genya meneruskan melangkah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar.

***

Kaigaku menggerutu sambil menendang sepatu entah milik siapa yang bergeletakan begitu saja di lantai lorong sampai masuk ke dalam salah satu kelas yang terbuka. Michikatsu mengusirnya dari kantor begitu ia selesai memberi laporan, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa selain 'hmm' dan 'keluarlah'. Kaigaku masih menaruh hormat pada Michikatsu, tapi ia ingin lebih ... diperhatikan. Sejauh ini ia hanya disuruh-suruh melakukan hal kecil. Ia bahkan masih tidak mengerti kenapa Shinazugawa bersaudara itu spesial sekali di mata mentornya. 

"Kaigaku! Apa kau, um ... melihat sebelah sepatuku?" suara tikus tergencet yang menyebalkan dan familier itu menambah bara api ke atas emosi Kaigaku dan ia bahkan tidak perlu mendongak untuk melihat wajah Zenitsu, adik angkatnya, yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Menyebalkan. 

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak ragu sudah ada yang melemparkannya ke danau -- benda itu jelek sekali ... tapi sayang juga kalau hilang, benda-benda jelek memang cocok buatmu," balasnya pedas. Ia sudah lama memendam iri pada Zenitsu dan setiap pelampiasan yang bisa ia lakukan rasanya seharga hati puas. 

Zenitsu menunduk dan menghela napas. "Ya sudah, akan kucari lagi," balasnya lirih sebelum berjalan melewati Kaigaku dengan langkah tak bersuara -- Kaigaku baru saja sadar ia tak memakai sepatu ('karena sepatunya hilang, bodoh,' katanya dalam hati).

Anak bersurai hitam itu menghela napas -- dengan cara yang sama persis dengan adik angkatnya, yang mana selalu mengesalkannya -- dan lanjut berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Zenitsu. Ia punya tugas lain yang harus dilakukan. Tugas kecil, seperti biasanya, tapi tetap tugas. Ia harus mengawasi Shinazugawa bersaudara itu pada setiap kesempatan yang ia punya. Mencari celah, kata Michikatsu, entah apa maksudnya.

Kaigaku berhenti berjalan di tikungan dan melirik ke arah Aula Besar yang dipadati murid-murid. Ia tak pernah suka keramaian, kecuali jika orang ramai itu memuja-muji dirinya. Ia mengharapkan itu terjadi pada awal tahun, terutama disebabkan darah murninya. Nmun meskipun anak-anak Slytherin itu menganggapnya pada level yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari mereka, tidak ada yang memujanya, mengikutinya seperti anak anjing. Respek itu ada, jelas, tapi untuk Kaigaku, respek saja tidak cukup. 

Remaja itu tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri telah berubah menjadi orang yang sama dengan yang diinginya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengekor pada orang yang lebih tinggi, berharap bisa kecipratan 'berkah' mereka. 

Mengecewakan, begitu ia pernah mendengar salah satu guru entah siapa berkata, padahal ia adalah Slytherin sejati. 

Yah, pikirnya, Slytherin sejati memang sudah seharusnya tahu kapan dan siapa yang harus diikuti ketika keadaannya memaksa. 

Tato di lengannya terasa panas dan menenangkan.

***

Iguro bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di atas meja dan bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya di meja panjang di samping Sanemi, yang kentara sekali gelisah -- sama seperti sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Temannya itu mendongak, namun kekeraskepalaannya menolak menunjukkan bahwa ia tak ingin Iguro pergi. 

"Aku pergi," tegas sang pecinta ular, "Orang yang kau keluhkan sejak kemarin sedang ke sini dan aku tidak mau ikut terjebak dalam drama keluarga kalian." Lalu ia benar-benar pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, lenyap di tengah keramaian lalu-lalang murid lainnya. 

"Tch, sialan, siapa juga yang butuh-"

"Nemi-nii," potong sebuah suara, dan Sanemi terdiam, benar-benar kaku di tempat duduknya. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia bertingkah seperti hewan dalam kurungan semenjak pertengkaran terakhir mereka, padahal ia ingat ada perkelahian mereka yang sebelum-sebelumnya yang jauh lebih parah daripada yang ini. 

"Genya," balasnya sambil mengangguk kaku ketika adiknya duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki Iguro. 

Genya mengambil beberapa jenis makanan dari meja dan meletakkan beberapa makanan manis di atas piring Sanemi -- yang hanya terisi sedikit dan sama sekali belum disentuh -- dengan wajah berhati-hati, namun tidak marah atau semacamnya.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang ... em, kau tahu soal apa," kata adiknya lagi, sambil memandangi makanan di piringnya. Sanemi tetap diam selama beberapa saat, memandangi Genya lekat-lekat dan menangkap mata adiknya yang mengerling sekilas ke arahnya seakan menunggu reaksinya. 

Apa, itu saja? Berhari-hari keduanya tidak bicara, dan yang mereka butuhkan hanya satu kalimat pendek? Entah Sanemi bodoh atau dia memang bodoh. Ia menghela napas panjang-panjang dan mulai memakan makanannya, dimulai dari makanan manis yang diberikan Genya padanya. 

"Ya," jawabnya singkat setelah menelan. "Makan sana, kalau kau pingsan aku tidak mau tahu." Genya menanggapi omelan singkatnya dengan senyuman senang dan menurut dengan napsu makan yang lebih banyak daripada sebulan terakhir. Sebuah perasaan yang menyenangkan, ketika semuanya kembali normal -- senormal yang mungkin terjadi. 

"Aku juga minta maaf," gumam Sanemi, hampir tak kedengaran di bawah suara gaduh anak-anak lainnya, namun pendengaran tajam Genya jelas menangkapnya. 

"Hmm," gumamnya mengiyakan, lalu dengan mata dipolos-poloskan ia berkata, "Nemi-nii minta saran teman Nemi-nii yang mana buat masalah kali ini?"

"Diamlah, orang-orang brengsek itu kerjanya hanya mengurusi masalah orang saja." Dari meja Gryffindor, Sanemi bisa melihat jelas cengiran yang dilemparkan Sabito padanya.

"Tentu saja, Nemi-nii, tentu." 

***

"Aku baru dengar kau merekrut anak Kaigaku itu ... apa itu termasuk dalam rencana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Yoriichi dari depan jendela, setengah memandang ke luar dan setengah memperhatikan Michikatsu yang duduk di sofa di seberang tempatnya berdiri. 

"Itu kemauannya sendiri. Aku hanya menggunakannya seperti yang ia inginkan. Fanatik, tapi berguna untuk disuruh-suruh ... aku tidak begitu suka dengannya, tapi ada kemungkinan dia masih bisa diselamatkan, meskipun tipis," jawab Michikatsu tanpa emosi, meskipun terlihat jelas bibirnya merapat tak suka. 

"Dia sudah ditanda?" tanya Yoriichi lagi, dalam hati menyusun sebuah daftar tentang murid-murid yang terlibat dalam rencana gila itu dan membuat perhitungan agar mereka semua terlibat dalam seminimal mungkin bahaya. 

Michikatsu mengangguk, "Sudah, dan itu yang membuat sulit. Hanya Uppermoon atau Dia sendiri yang bisa melepaskan kutukan 'tanda' itu, dan kalau tanda Kaigaku tiba-tiba hilang, aku jelas akan langsung dituduh."

"Hm," balas Yoriichi pendek. "Bagaimana dengan manusia serigala itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang rekan kerjamu, bukan Shinazugawa."

"Dia ... tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, tapi arogan dan pikirannya jelas terganggu, jauh lebih terganggu dari yang lainnya. Dia jenis yang mudah berkhianat kalau mau, aku agak berhati-hati dengannya karena itu. Dia sering bersikap sembrono, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Topeng saja, semuanya. Semakin sembrono sikapnya, semakin luas jaring laba-laba yang dibentangkannya," kata Michikatsu, menggumamkan bagian terakhir pada dirinya sendiri, meskipun ia tahu adik kembarnya mendengar. 

"Kau khawatir dia sedang menyusun perangkap," cetus Yoriichi, tetap datar. 

"Aku lebih khawatir seandainya Dia tahu soal semua ini. Douma masih bisa kukecoh. Meskipun ia tampaknya percaya sekali pada rencanaku -- lingkari malam Halloween, Yoriichi, akan ada banyak hal terjadi malam itu." Kerutan di keningnya menjadi semakin dalam semakin lama ia berbicara, menandakan tingkat stresnya yang memuncak.

"Mau teh?" tawar Yoriichi.

"Apa?"

"Teh, kau kelihatannya perlu sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, saling pandang seakan mencoba membaca pikiran dan jiwa masing-masing, sebelum Michikatsu menghembuskan napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Boleh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setelah chapter ini, plot mungkin agak mulai naik dan serius, so stay tune!


	12. Catastrophe XI

"Aku tahu kalian semua terlalu bersemangat dengan kunjungan Hogsmeade terakhir tahun ini, tapi kuharap kalian bisa tetap fokus dengan pelajaranku karena materi ini akan keluar di ujian akhir," suara monoton Tsugikuni Yoriichi terdengar sampai ke seisi kelas, seperti biasanya. Ia memandang anak muridnya satu per satu tanpa ketahuan sebelum mulai berceramah lagi di depan kelas. 

"Setiap kali dia merasa kita tidak memperhatikan, ia selalu bilang kalau materinya akan muncul di ujian! Omong kosong si Pak Tua ini," keluh Inosuke dari barisan belakang tempatnya duduk. 

"Ssh! Jangan sampai dia dengar, kau sudah cukup diberi detensi selama semester ini!" desis Zenitsu dari depan Inosuke, tangannya mencatat seluruh perkataan Yoriichi, bertekad takkan mengecewakan kakeknya dengan mendapatkan nilai bagus. "Dan aku yakin yang ini memang akan muncul di ujian -- Tomioka-senpai pernah menyinggung ini." 

"Aku tidak peduli, blah-blah-blah dia banyak omong, jadi aku tidak suka."

"Musik rap juga banyak omong tapi kau suka," Zenitsu menembak balik tanpa menoleh sekali pun, fokusnya terpecah dua antara Inosuke dan Yoriichi, dan dengan menakjubkan ia melakukan pekerjaan bagus memperhatikan keduanya. 

"Musik rap ada suara orang berteriak-teriak, ya tentu saja aku suka," balas Inosuke. 

"Kau tahu? Harapan tahun baruku adalah agar kau tidak naik kelas," gerutu Zenitsu, tapi tanpa keseriusan di dalam suaranya, hanya kebosanan dan rasa kesal. Aoi, yang duduk di depan mereka berdua, menyahut. 

"Sayangnya, nilai Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dan Quidditch-nya terlalu tinggi untuk tidak dinaikkan," kata gadis itu, kemudian melanjutkan dengan lebih tegas, "Dan bisakah kalian berdua tolong diam? Masih ada yang ingin dapat nilai bagus di sini selain kalian." 

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum memulai perdebatan baru lagi, meskipun jauh lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. Ketika pelajaran selesai, Zenitsu merasa otaknya sudah berisi campuran antara ocehan omong kosong Inosuke dan cara mengubah ketel menjadi kodok yang terngiang di kepalanya dengan suara Yoriichi. 

Ia menguap dan baru saja hendak membelok di tikungan lorong menuju rumah kaca Herbologi ketika ia mendengar sesuatu tentang 'Polijus' dan langkahnya direm habis-habisan. Siapa yang berani-berani mengucapkan nama ramuan terlarang itu di siang bolong, di tempat yang bisa saja dalam sekejap dibanjiri orang?

Zenitsu mengintip dari balik tembok dan melihat -- oh tentu saja -- Sabito, Yuichiro, Sanemi, dan Uzui berdiri di sana, tiga yang lain sibuk memperhatikan perkataan sang kapten Gryffindor dan semuanya tampak serius. Apa yang mereka rencanakan dengan Ramuan Polijus?

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" Suara kasar Sanemi terdengar jelas di telinga tajam Zenitsu. Anak berambut kuning terang itu merapatkan bibir. Segala sesuatu yang direncanakan Sabito dan Yuichiro (juga Inosuke dan Uzui, tapi terutama mereka berdua) hampir, hampir selalu berakhir dengan pelanggaran lebih dari seratus peraturan sekolah -- dan Sanemi bersama mereka, bukankah dia prefek?

"Kenapa, kau tidak yakin?" balas Sabito, nadanya setengah mengejek setengah serius. Zenitsu bisa membayangkan senior Gryffindor itu menaikkan sebelah alis dan menyeringai.

"Dengan rencana ini kau akan melanggar lebih dari DUA RATUS peraturan sekolah," kata Sanemi, menegaskan suaranya pada kata dua ratus. Giliran Yuichiro bersuara, ia mendengus mencemooh. 

"Oh lihat, sisi prefekmu yang manis dan setiap saat menaati peraturan muncul kembali -- Sabito, kenapa kau bahkan mengajaknya?" tanya anak berambut dwiwarna itu. 

"Sudah, sudah, tidak usah bertengkar. Kalau Sanemi memang tidak mau ikut, kita tidak bisa memaksa -- meskipun begitu," Sabito menoleh kembali ke arah Sanemi, wajahnya sepenuhnya serius dan nadanya penuh perhitungan. "Apa kau akan melaporkan kami kalau kami benar-benar melakukannya?" 

Terdengar desahan napas panjang. Tidak terdengar marah, tapi capek. "Kalau kalian tidak melakukannya di dalam jangkauan inderaku, mungkin tidak. Tapi aku tidak mau dianggap ikut bertanggung jawab kalau kalian tertangkap."

"Jadi ... kau lepas tangan?" tanya Yuichiro hati-hati.

"Seakan kami pernah ketahuan." Uzui menceletuk pada saat yang bersamaan. 

Zenitsu menggelengkan kepala dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah sebaliknya, tidak mau mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai rencana mereka. Itu bukan urusannya kalau mereka mau meledakkan sekolah, asalkan ia tidak ikut diledakkan bersamanya. 

Ia perlu cuci muka. 

Pintu toilet laki-laki itu mengayun sama mudahnya seperti lembaran kertas. Hal yang lumayan ganjil karena setahu Zenitsu, hampir tidak ada yang menggunakan toilet lantai dua itu. Ia bisa mendengar sesuatu, seperti suara hewan, dari dalam sana dan hampir mengurungkan niat untuk masuk. Tapi mengingat ia mendapat nilai tinggi di pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dan Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam, Zenitsu merasa bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. 

Tapi begitu ia masuk, pendapat itu berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. 

Sumber suara hewan itu bukanlah hewan yang tersasar atau salah satu makhluk yang lepas dari kelas Satwa Gaib, melainkan sosok manusia/setengah-manusia yang berbaring di lantai, menggeliat dan menggeram seakan tubuhnya sedang dibakar. Sebuah batuk tercekik keluar dari mulutnya dan Zenitsu tanpa sadar berjengit. Ia terdiam di tempat, tidak berani bergerak seandainya makhluk apapun itu akan menerjangnya karena terkejut.

Demi Tuhan kenapa tidak ada lampu atau jendela? Ia hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa! 

"Lumos," bisiknya sambil mengetuk permukaan tongkat sihirnya dengan telunjuk. Ujungnya menyala, cahayanya memantul di permukaan lantai dan dinding batu di sekitarnya. Kedua mata Zenitsu berkedip untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan. Tampaknya makhluk itu bahkan tidak sadar dengan tambahan cahaya yang diberikan padanya dan tetap memeluk dirinya sendiri di lantai, sesekali kejang dan mengerang-erang. 

Kepalanya lalu menyentak ke arah Zenitsu dan kedua matanya memantulkan cahaya seperti bola kaca, tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Meskipun diserang cahaya begitu terang, pupilnya masih terlihat jelas, hitam dan lancip. 

"Aaah!" teriak Zenitsu, tepat ketika kedua kakinya kembali bisa digerakkan. Ia mundur terhuyung-huyung kembali ke arah pintu, tertoreh ketika keinginan untuk langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari keluar didebat oleh dirinya sendiri yang melarangnya menunjukkan punggung pada makhluk itu. Kemudian yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah ia harus melaporkan hal itu pada guru. Makhluk itu bisa saja berbahaya--

"A-Agatsuma?" suara seperti kucing tercekik itu bicara lagi. Belum sempat Zenitsu merespon, terdengar suara sesuatu robek, lalu bau darah mencapai indera penciumannya. "Agat ... suma?"

Zenitsu tahu tindakannya bodoh, tapi ia tetap maju selangkah dan bertanya, "Siapa kau?" Tubuhnya tegang, siap melesat layaknya per jika diperlukan. Cahaya dari tongkatnya menyinari sebagian tubuh makhluk (orang?) itu, menunjukkan seragam hitam Hogwarts dengan hiasan-hiasan hijau. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. Apa yang terjadi pada murid Slytherin itu?

Kemudian, sedetik sebelum orang itu menjawab, pemahaman muncul di kepala Zenitsu. Satu-satunya murid Slytherin yang 'berbeda' dan akhir-akhir ini sedang dalam masalah hanyalah-

"Gen ... ya, aku-" serentetan batuk berkepanjangan memotong ucapannya dan kembali terdengar bunyi robek. Zenitsu menaikkan tongkatnya dan matanya melebar ketakutan ketika melihat genangan darah di lantai. 

"Aku- aku akan panggil seseorang!" potongnya cepat-cepat, lebih karena tak ingin lagi berada di ruangan itu sendirian. 

Namun ketika ia berada di luar dan mematikan cahayanya, Zenitsu terdiam bingung. Ia tak tahu harus memberitahu siapa dan apa yang harus ia beritahu. Manusia serigala kambuh dan lepas di kastil? Kalau dia bilang begitu yang ada orang-orang akan panik. 

Kemudian ia teringat soal percakapan Sabito dan Sanemi yang sebelumnya tak sengaja ia curi dengar. Dengan agak lega ia berlari ke arah yang dianggapnya benar, semoga saja mereka bisa membantu. 

***

Sanemi dan Genya tidak terhubung layaknya Tokito kembar, namun insting kakak-adik itu tetap ada di sana, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membuat panik si pemilik. 

Sanemi menyugar rambutnya ke belakang dengan helaan napas panjang. Kekasaran bekas lukanya menenangkannya sedikit, namun rasa gelisah itu tetap ada. Sabito selalu bersikap seperti itu, memberitahunya sebuah rencana keisengan yang sudah pasti takkan disetujui Sanemi, lalu menanyakan apakah dirinya akan melaporkan mereka seakan tahu bahwa Sanemi takkan bisa bilang 'iya'. Sebagai bekas delinquent sendirinya, Sanemi masih sering tercabik antara melaporkan mereka dan memenuhi tugas yang dibebankan padanya atau membiarkan teman-temannya bersenang-senang dengan dalih solidaritas. 

Namun seluruh pikirannya lenyap ketika suatu perasaan aneh membuatnya melebarkan mata. Perasaan gugup dan gelisah dan takut yang membuatnya seakan hendak muntah saat itu juga. Ia membelok di tikungan dengan niat pergi ke toilet ketika bayangan kuning-hitam kabur menabraknya dengan kuat, membuatnya limbung meskipun untungnya tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai. 

"Apa-apaan?!" geramnya sambil mencengkeram bahu anak yang menabraknya kuat-kuat. Wajah ketakutan Agatsuma Zenitsu balik menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang sebesar bola golf. "Kenapa kau lari-lari di koridor?!"

"Shinazugawa-!"

Sanemi mengernyit. "Senpai," potongnya tegas. Zenitsu mengangguk setengah hati. 

"Senpai," ulangnya. "Genya ada di sana," anak itu menunjuk ke arahnya datang secara asal. "Dia- dia sedang berubah?" sejujurnya, Zenitsu tidak yakin, tapi ia tak tahu harus mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat dengan kata lain. Wajah Sanemi berubah siaga.

"Apa maksudmu berubah?" tanyanya tajam, kakinya sudah melangkah cepat-cepat menuju arah yang ditunjuk adik kelasnya, Zenitsu mengikuti dengan wajah dan gestur ketakutan.

"Entah, dia ... dia kesakitan tapi tempatnya gelap dan ... ada darah. Tadinya aku mau mencari guru-"

"Di mana dia?"

"Toilet laki-laki." 

Sanemi membelok dan menuju ke arah pintu yang dimaksud dan menekankan telapak tangannya di pegangan pintu, mendengarkan baik-baik. Namun tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam. Ia melirik ke arah Zenitsu, yang menggenggam pergelangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri erat-erat dan kelihatan ingin pergi ke tempat lain selain toilet itu. Ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berbohong. 

Sanemi memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Pintu itu mengayun dan aroma darah menguar tajam dari dalam. Sanemi menyalakan tongkatnya dengan gumaman pendek dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar bisa menerangi seluruh ruangan. 

Ada genangan darah segar di lantai, bersama dengan potongan-potongan kulit dan serpihan kecil otot. Di dinding juga ada noda darah terciprat, menimbulkan kesan TKP pembunuhan. Tapi selain itu, tempat itu kosong seperti pemakaman. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, terutama seekor manusia serigala yang dibilang kumat. 

Kemudian terdengar suara ketakutan Zenitsu dari luar. "Senpai...." 

Sanemi membalikkan badan dan kembali ke tempat terang, dimana Zenitsu memandang dan menunujuk ke arah lantai lorong. Jejak-jejak tetesan darah terlihat di lantai, memanjang terus sampai ke koridor berikutnya. 

"Oh," desis Sanemi, "Sial."

***

Ia bisa mendengar suara orang-orang menjerit ketakutan, membuat seluruh inderanya menajam seketika, mencari bahaya yang dimaksud, namun tanpa hasil. Area di sekitarnya aman dari makhluk dan hewan gaib lain. Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya masih saja menjerit-jerit?

Dirasakannya lengan kanannya panas seperti dibakar dengan besi panas dan ia mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan yang bercampur geraman liar, ditambah dengan rasa darah yang muncul tiba-tiba di tenggorokannya, Ia membatukkan cairan merah itu ke lantai, memancing beberapa teriakan panik lain. Telinganya rapat ke kepala, berusaha sebisa mungkin menulikan diri terhadap suara-suara bising yang mengelilinginya. 

Ia berusaha berdiri, namun seseorang meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, dan sebuah benda menghantam rusuknya keras-keras, membuatnya kembali jatuh ke lantai.   
Rasa panas itu muncul kembali dan menjalar sampai ke dadanya. Ia meraih lengan kanannya dengan tangan kiri dan mencakarnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas membakar itu dari kulitnya. 

Bau darah menyeruak tajam ke udara, namun ia tak tertarik mencari sumbernya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah panas, panaspanaspanaspanas--- Kenapa tidak juga berhenti? Kenapa tak ada yang menolongnya? Kenapa mereka hanya menontonnya? Tolong! 

Suara-suara di sekitarnya menajam, begitu juga dengan aroma mereka dan hawa panas tubuh mereka. Indera-inderanya menerima terlalu banyak informasi dan tidak sempat memprosesnya, memancing sebuah sakit kepala yang menghantam tengkoraknya seperti godam. Ia berteriak lagi, namun ia tak bisa yakin apakah suaranya keluar atau tidak. 

Seseorang berteriak, lebih keras dari yang lainnya. Detik selanjutnya, sebagian besar suara lain itu lenyap, seakan pemiliknya berhenti menjerit-jerit. Ia mengira pendengarannya akan kembali normal setelah semua suaranya hilang, namun ia justru tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Bahkan suara yang baru saja didengarnya, yang mendiamkan suara-suara yang lain juga tak bisa ia dengar lagi. 

Tubuhnya ditahan oleh sesuatu, dan rasa panas itu kembali sepuluh kali lipat ketika tangan seseorang berkontak dengan lengannya. Namun ketika ia membuka mulut, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Tidak ada yang keluar, kecuali rasa darah yang semakin pekat di lidahnya -- darah siapa itu? Darahnya? 

Ia membuka matanya yang tadi dipejamkannya, namun menutupnya kembali ketika ia sadar ia tidak bisa mengenali mana atas dan mana bawah, kiri atau kanan. Semuanya hanya seperti ruangan bundar yang tak ada arahnya. 

Sesuatu yang tajam dan tipis masuk melewati kulitnya sampai ke saluran darahnya dan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang amat sangat dingin disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sejuk yang nyaman itu perlahan-lahan menyebar dari lengannya yang disuntik ke seluruh tubuhnya.   
Ketika sakit kepalanya lenyap, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tenang. 

***

Michikatsu menghela napas panjang. Tahap awal berjalan dengan lancar, namun tetap jauh lebih berantakan dari standarnya. Entah Kaigaku sengaja ceroboh atau memang tidak mengerti ucapannya, ia tidak tahu, tapi semakin lama ia semakin sulit menyukai anak itu.

Melihat betapa cerobohnya Kaigaku menangani darah manusia serigala untuk yang kedua kalinya, Michikatsu sejenak heran bahwa anak itu tidak membuat murid lain jadi manusia serigala juga tanpa sengaja. 

Tabung berisi darah merah keunguan yang baru saja ia dapatkan tergeletak manis di rak ramuannya, tersamar di antara bahan-bahan ajaib lainnya. Ia tahu sang 'Pangeran Kegelapan' sangat sulit diajak bernegosiasi, terutama dengan posisinya sebagai anak buahnya -- meskipun ia jelas diberi kebebasan lebih karena titelnya yang berada tempat pertama -- tapi rencana cadangannya patut dicoba. Ia tak yakin bisa meyakinkan Dia untuk melepaskan manusia serigala alternatif yang cuma ada satu di dunia. 

Tersebar pula kabar bahwa ada pengkhianat di dalam lingkar Twelve Demon Moon, membuat hawa di setiap pertemuan terasa penuh kecurigaan. Michikatsu cukup percaya diri bahwa dirinya tidak dicurigai sama sekali, namun itu berarti ada mata-mata lain, dan Michikatsu tak bisa menebak siapa. 

Douma tidak bisa dibilang setia pada siapa pun, bahkan superiornya sendiri, jadi sulit memastikan apakah dia memang bekerja pada Dia ataukah ada motif lain. Dia sendiri sering bersikap penuh rahasia jika menyangkut Douma, namun mungkin lebih karena ia tidak suka tingkah manusia serigala yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Dia memang susah ditebak. 

Tapi, seperti kata Yoriichi, ia tak boleh mencurigai seseorang sebelum melakukan penyelidikan. Salah-salah malah dirinya sendiri yang akan ketahuan kalau ia ceroboh. 

"Uta," panggilnya lirih, dan seorang (?) hantu perempuan berpakaian tradisional muncul di sampingnya dengan suara desiran halus. 

"Tsugikuni-san?" 

"Michikatsu," koreksi guru Ramuan itu, berpura-pura bersikap dingin pada sang hantu, yang hanya tersenyum hangat. Michikatsu bukannya suka sekali pada hantu itu, tapi melihat Yoriichi jelas-jelas menyayanginya, entah kenapa, berhasil meyakinkan Michikatsu untuk bersikap ramah pada hantu yang satu itu. Untungnya, Uta hanya banyak bicara dengan Yoriichi dan lebih sering diam mendengarkannya -- toh Michikatsu hanya kadang memanggilnya jika butuh mata tambahan. 

"Ya," Uta mengiyakan, "Apa yang anda -- kau -- butuhkan?" 

Sebuah tarikan napas panjang terdengar, kemudian dihembuskan dengan kejengkelan. "Awasi murid yang bernama Urokodaki Sabito dan Tokito Yuichiro malam ini sampai malam besok dan perhatikan apa yang mereka rencanakan dan perbuat. Nanti kau akan kutanyai lagi." Ia sebenarnya sudah setengah tahu tentang keisengan baru Sabito, namun memutuskan untuk tidak langsung bertindak -- ia punya ide untuk memanfaatkan kejahilan anak itu kali itu.   
Uta menundukkan kepala hormat sambil mengulum senyum.

"Saya -- aku -- yakin hasil kejahilan mereka sebenarnya tidak perlu dilaporkan. Pada akhirnya seluruh sekolah akan tahu, dan mereka akan tetap tidak tertangkap."

"Tidak kalau aku menyabotase rencana mereka sedikit." Agar Shinazugawa Sanemi mendapat peran dalam rencananya, Michikatsu tidak mengatakannya. 

Douma benar, ia punya rencana jangka panjang, layaknya seutas benang yang dijulurkan jauh sampai meregang. Ia hanya berharap bahwa takkan ada gunting tersasar yang tiba-tiba memutuskan benangnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sempat salah dan ketuker antara Michikatsu dan Yoriichi waktu nulis bagian Uta (hahah buka aib)   
Tapi aku punya headcanon kalo seandainya Michikatsu hidup sebagai demon slayer bareng Yoriichi, dia pasti ikut keseret ke dalam kisah cinta adiknya. Headcanon lain kalau Michikatsu dan Uta berteman di atas rasa peduli mereka terhadap Yoriichi. Imagine how beautiful that could be.


	13. PENGUMUMAN

Sebelumnya, aku benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena akhir-akhir ini ide nulisku bener-bener hilang buat cerita ini. Blank.   
Jadi, dengan berat hati, aku memutuskan buat ngelepas fanfic ini. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena ga konsisten dan ceritanya juga tambah lama tambah ga menarik. 

Tapi seenggaknya aku ga ngebiarin ceritanya nggantung. Di bawah nanti bakal ada poin-poin penting yang sebenernya mau aku pakai di chapter selanjutnya tapi karena ga jadi ditulis, ya....

Aku harap kalian ga terlalu kecewa, lagipula fanficnya juga ga bagus-bagus amat. Terima kasih buat yang selalu nunggu selama ini, ngasih kudo dan komen. I'm really happy. Thank you so, very much. I can't go this far without you guys. 

Alright, daripada berlarut-larut, mending aku kasih kalian poin-poin penting yang seharusnya jadi tema dasar chapter selanjutnya sampai selesai. 

> Malam Halloween, Sanemi dan Genya sama-sama tinggal di asrama dan ga ikut temen-temen mereka ke Hogsmeade. Genya berkeliaran sendiri di kastil sementara Sanemi sibuk sendiri di kamarnya.   
> Sanemi menedengar suara mencurigakan dari arah pintu. Dia langsung siaga karena semua temannya lagi pergi, seharusnya dia tinggal sendirian di asrama tingkat enam.   
> Dia teringat soal botol kecil Polijus yang dikirimkan padanya tanpa nama. Mengambil resiko, dia meminumnya dan berubah menjadi Michikatsu, tepat ketika Douma masuk.   
> Douma sempat kaget, tapi dia sadar kalau detak jantung Michikatsu di hadapannya ga normal dan dia nyerang Sanemi.   
> Genya, yang sampai di depan tembok ruang rekreasi Slytherin, mendengar suara orang bergumul dari arah kamar dan suara geraman hewan liar. Dengan terburu-buru, dia masuk dan mendobrak pintu kamar asrama kakaknya, dimana Sanemi sudah dikekang Douma dan sedikit lagi akan digigit.   
> Genya mengamuk dan bertransformasi seperti waktu dia menggertak anak yang mengejek Sanemi, namun dengan kemarahan yang lebih menjadi-jadi. Uniknya, amarahnya itu justru membuatnya bisa mengontrol transformasinya lebih baik.   
> Genya berkelahi dengan Douma sementara Sanemi pingsan setelah kepalanya dihantamkan ke dinding.   
> Himejima datang karena mendapat firasat buruk mengenai anak tutornya dan dengan satu mantra, berhasil melemparkan Douma ke pinggir, lalu dengan mantra lain, mengurungnya di sebuah tempat, sementara Genya sudah berdarah-darah di lantai.   
> Sanemi dan Genya nginap sama-sama di bangsal rumah sakit dan Sanemi sadar duluan. Karena dia belum boleh pergi dari rumah sakit, selama menunggu Genya bangun dia menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis surat untuk Ibu mereka.   
> Genya sadar. Brotherly fluff ensues.   
> Liburan musim panas, mereka diseret Sabito biar masuk ke gerbong yang sama dengannya, Uzui, dan Rengoku, yang sama-sama senang orang di kompartemen mereka bertambah.   
> Uzui yang kaya berakhir membayar semua manisan yang dibeli yang lainnya (sesuatu yang dimanfaatkan dengan terlalu baik oleh Sabito).   
> Genya dikasih cokelat setumpuk.   
> Sanemi dibanjiri permen asam yang akhirnya dilemparkannya ke duo Uzui-Sabito.   
> Sampai di stasiun, Ibu dan adik-adik mereka udah nunggu dengan muka senang, seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.   
> Sanemi dipeluk bareng-bareng sampai jatuh oleh adik-adiknya (berakhir diketawakan Rengoku), sementara Genya berdiri di belakang agak jauh, ragu-ragu karena dia merasa dirinya ga sepantasnya ikut senang. Dia monster yang bisa aja membahayakan adik-adiknya.   
> Tapi Ibunya datang dan mendekapnya sambil bilang bahwa Genya tetaplah anaknya yang baik dan penurut.   
> Genya nangis, terus diolok Sanemi dari belakangnya, yang langsung dikeroyok oleh adik-adik mereka yang lain.   
> Family fluff.   
> Not everything is fine. But it's okay.   
> End.


End file.
